Searching For You
by Nerizu
Summary: Up Chp 8! - Hino became a ghost? But, How about the violin romance? And why was Tsukimori sleeping on the floor...? Something to do with the ghost, perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so~ much Oreofudge'DD for beta reading this story! Love you, girl ;)**

Summary: Forced by Amou to make Violin Romance comes true, Hino met the fact that she HAD to choose one of the guys, when an accident happened and took her life away!

Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro's not mine, though i desperate to make it mine....

Enjoy!

**~searching for you~**

**Chapter 1**

"Tsuchiura Ryoutaro?" Amou Nami mused, humming some tunes as she walked side by side with me. My day started really good, with the bright sun, the cool air. I was enjoying it, then Nami appeared. We walked and we entered the cafetaria for lunch.

_Tsuchiura-kun, eh? A lot of students think that we're together, with our closeness and all._

"Mmm.." I answered absent-mindedly.

"Shimizu Keiichi?"

_Seriously, Shimizu-kun?_

"Mmmm.."

"Hihara Kazuki?"

_Hihara-senpai?_

"Mmmmm.."

"Yunoki Azuma?"

_That teasing, pretty face. Couldn't she chose a better person?_

"Mmmmmmm.."

"Ok.. Tsukimori Len?"

_Uh. Eh. Wha--_

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.."

I tried to disguise the sudden change of emotion with a longer answer. That'll be good.

Amou Nami goggled and started to wrinkle her forehead, not satisfied with the answers she got. She's really the pushy type. If she wanted it, she'll get it. Gah.

"Hino-San, get serious! What makes you not satisfied with the five of them?!" She screamed to my poor ear. I wished that it'll survive.

"Eh..", I forced myself to grin, sweatdropping with her attack. _It's not that I'm not satisfied.._ _Really.. It's only that..._

"Listen, they all handsome, a lot of people admire them, and Hino-san, you have chances to be closed with them, and yet you dissipate them!" Amou Nami stood enthusiastically, pointing her index finger to me, while her other hand hit the table loudly. She kept silent afterward, goggled, waiting for my answer.

"Eh.. Amou-San, it would be better if we stop talking about this.." I said with an awkward smile, my both hands raised in front of my face, palms toward the newspaper club president. My eyes starting to peek around the cafetaria, worried for the stare caused by Amou. Attention would be a big problem if ever. I could imagine students murmuring about the latest news in my life. News Flash: Hino Kahoko's love interest? Will Violin Romance come true? _Yea, right._

"No! We will start one more time, Hino-San! Now, you should answer my questions seriously, I want to ensure who's the best candidate for your Violin Romance partner!" Amou sat again and started to write some alphabets, read as Tsuchiura, Hihara, Tsukimori, Shimizu, and Yunoki. _As if that'll make me answer..._

"From the beginning.. Tsuchiura Ryoutaro?"

"Ehm..He's kind, but.." I left her hanging.

_He has a big body which sometimes makes me scared, what if, well.. WHAT IF he fall and suppress me? I'll die. See? Now that's a really biiiiggg.. Big problem.. Big news.. Big body.. Big.. What is happening to my mind? Why does Tsuchiura-kun have to be so freaking big at everything!_

"But?"

"No, I only think him as a good big brother," I answered her quickly with smile. _Whew. Safe answer._

"Shimizu Keiichi?"

"He looks like a sweet little brother,"

_Even though I adore his angelic features, his fantastic cielo playing, I didn't think that I'll feel something deep for him. And not to mention that I don't know what to talk about with an alien from a Music Planet. If I ask him an 'A', he will give me a 'B' answer. See? He's an alien, and me, as a human, don't talk with aliens._

"Hihara Kazuki?"

"Ehm, he's very cheerful and kind, but I don't think of him more than that,"

_Except he makes me feel like his baby-sitter everytime he makes noises and attracts people's attention. It really, really irritated me. I don't have any experience for caring a baby. Hey! After all I'm the youngest in my family. So, it's normal, right? And I didn't plan on being a caregiver at the near future. Maybe a chef, or a musician, though it's a long way to go. I refuse to be Hihara Kazuki's caregiver!_

"Ok.. Then, Yunoki Azuma?"

"Ha..ha..ha.. I would definitely get killed by his crazy fangirls.."

_And suffering a heart attack caused by his another personality. His 'devilish' personality. Great, now I'm lost at words, he's just too much to handle. Add his grandmother. He's given me a lot of problems of life; we're not even together!_

"Last person, Hino-san! I do hope your answer will be better from the previous. Tsukimori Len?"

"No." I stated.

"No?"

"Yes, no. He's not the type of guy who has interest with romance."

_And he's also cold, an ice cube, no expression, narcisstic, boring, he thinks he's the best, the glorious honorable, and his best skill except for the violin is only for making people hurt by every words slip from his lips. Tsk.. Right, may be I have a lot of complains about him, a lot more than the others, but I can't help it. He asks for it. Ha! He gets what he deserved!_

"Right. We won't be able to get his help for the Violin Romance, even though he's actually one of the prime candidate," Amou leaned her head to her right hand, while her left hand lifted her pencil and made a circle pattern in the air. _Violin Romance?!_

"What do you mean?" I frowned hearing the words, prime candidate.

"Yep, you knew, didn't you? Violin Romance, a triangle love story happened 25 years ago between the concour participants. It's called a Violin Romance because the couple both majored in Violin." She narrated with her perky voice.

_Why be so happy about it?_

"Hmm.." I nodded, though I'm not really paying attention.

"So, Hino-san, you and Tsukimori-kun indeed become the prime candidate for the second Violin Romance. Despite the fact we still need one more candidate for the love triangle scenario. Well, after all, you both play violin, something that already 25 years never happened again, two participants majoring in violin."

"Ha..ha..ha..", I forced myself to laugh. "Yes, I know your point, Amou-San.. But we're talking about Tsukimori-kun here, so maybe.. No. It's not a 'maybe' anymore, you HAVE to wait until next year's concour, or may be a couple of years from now, until there will be a couple of participants majoring in violin again, and the second Violin Romance will happen then."

_I don't want to get involved with the 'almighty' ice cube. Or else, I will be outcased like a fly for disturbing his very, very, super important practice. Ah, okay, like I want to disturb him. Never! I'm too nice to be with him! See that? I'm not a narcisstic 'like him', but honestly, who wants to go out with an ice cube anyway? Ice cube's only great for juices, and cola, and tea, and coffee, and.. Okay, you get what I mean?_

"Hmmm. .Hm.." Amou nodded her head repetedly, closed her eyes, wrinkled her forehead, thinking. Her hands in front of her breasts, folded. "I know."

"What, Amou-san?"

"If it's really a burdensome for you to be in a 'Violin Romance' with Tsukimori-kun, you just have to create a new legend!!" Amou stood enthusiastically and pointing her index finger to me - again. She grinned, happy with her idea – which is for her, and ONLY for her – a very brilliant one. And thanks to her idea, I'm going to be doomed. Even though I didn't get it at first. I didn't care about her stupid idea!

"Hah?" I wrinkled my forehead, trying to absorb her words. It's stupid, right? But I tended to overreact at things. People are staring at me, again.

Amou folded her hands in front of her breasts, wrikled her forehead, thinking for the next step. "Violin and piano make a good couple."

"Heeehh?"

_Wait.. Maybe I have problem with my ears. Violin and piano? Did I hear it right?_

"Violin and piano." She repeated, irritated.

_Tsk. That explains my ears are fine. Should I be grateful? Or not? Maybe no. Not when I'm talking to Amou-san._

"Amou-san, I and Tsuchiura-kun aren't.."

"Aren't like _'that'_?" Amou cut my words and smile naughtily. "It's just not _yet_ like _'that'_, you will see him like _'that' _later," she continued, winking her right eye. Something's up in her sleeves.

"What do you mean?" Okay, my forehead started to wrinkle deeper.

_This girl is really dangerous. Maybe I should save myself from such danger and ran away quickly, then bury myself so I'd never see Amou Nami again._

"Hino-san, between the five candidates, only to Tsuchiura-kun you didn't complain so much. From your 'Hmm..' answer above, he got the shortest one, didn't he?"

_Tsk, she's right. But, so what?_

"And from the last incident in the first concour – the one that made him willing to help you as your accompaniment – you both are rumoured as a couple."

_Well, that makes him different from the other 4 guys indeed. He's a lot more friendly to me, a lot more closer._

"So, you can't deny anymore, Tsuchiura-kun is your prime partner!"

_Good, what else can you expect from an Amou Nami, a 'gossip' genious._

"So, work hard, Hino-san! Chase after him!" She gave me a little push.

"Amou-san.." I tried to stay calm, though I really wanted to rip her head off her body. "Look.. I think Tsuchiura-Kun is not interested in me, and that – about being a couple – only an unfounded gossip after all.."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.." Amou swinged her index finger in front of my face, objecting.

"Hino-san, you're too dense. Okay, I have a plan." Amou groped inside her pocket and took out something. _Great. Another one of her plans._

"Here."

"Cinema tickets?"

"Right! Take this and ask him for a date!"

"HAAH?!" _Is she crazy? Maybe she's crazy. No. She's __indeed crazy. Everyone knows. So why can't I realize sooner! I could've spared myself from this.. this.. Gah! I couldn't think of a word that'll match this!_

"Hino-san, you're way too close with him. If you ask him to date, maybe you will see him more as a M-A-N," Amou played with her voice and gave me another right eye wink. Her hands forced me to receive the tickets.

"Amou-San.."

**KRRRING..**

_Saved by the bell, or NOT._

"Oops, time for class! Alright, Hino-San, the tickets are for Saturday, 10 am! Make sure you ask him out this evening! Bye!"

"Wa-wait!!"

Didn't bother, Amou ran as fast as she can, disappear from the cafeteria.

_Uh.._

I stared at the tickets, my head leaned to my hands.

_Geez.. Can't help it. I'll just take it as a 'going out with a friend', so we are NOT going to have a date. I was never one for dates, and I refuse to try it. It's better if Amou-san would be the one to ask Tsuchiura-kun._

I hurriedly went back to my class, afraid from being late, while accidentally my foot step on a piece of paper, and..

_Oh NO!_

Every seconds passed slowly. I could feel my body floated, slowly, with my head below. My neck must be broken.

"HINO!"

**~ To be Continued ~**

Next chapter: Hino' DEAD??? So what about the 5 guys?

**So, how was that? Please review! I'm usually a lazy girl, so please give me reasons to continue this story. Reviews are needed! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooo much for my best beta reader: Oreofudge'DD!! ****Love you so much!! ;)**

Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro's not mine, though i desperate to make it mine....

So here comes the 2nd Chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"Hino," Someone I couldn't recognized called me.

_"Mmmm?" _I answered, but it seemed that they couldn't hear me.

"Hino. Hn. I'll carry her to the clinic."

I could recognize the voice a little, but I wasn't sure who the person is.

"Kaho-senpai?" A worried voice called.

_"Mmmm..." _

I answered again, but something pulled me from reality as I sank into something deep...

----------------------------

I opened my eyes, and looked around slowly. White room, smells like medicine.. This is a clinic. Everyone gathered around me. Tsuchiura-kun, Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai, Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan, Amou-san, Mio, Nao, and.. even Tsukimori-kun? Why? Hmm.. What could make him come to see me? Something big must've happened to me. I felt a little bit happy that everyone came and were worried about me. I smiled seeing them all from above.

_Wait.._

_Did I just say.. 'from above'?_

_Hahahaha.._ I laughed softly_. That's impossible, I was exactly right there, lying on the bed. It's a big nonsense that I can see them from.._

_ABOVE!?_

I goggled, panicking. My hands pulled my hairs and tried hard to absorb what was going on.

I could see there, Tsuchiura-kun was busy asking the doctor what happened with me, his face showed his worry. Yunoki-senpai stood silently beside him, his hand under his chin. He looked sad, yet curiosity was evident in his features.

Hihara-senpai showed a cry face, and every 5 minutes shouted my name, "Kaho-chan!". Talk about irritating. Though my.. _physical _body wasn't moving, my.. _body_ or whatever this is wasn't deaf. Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi-chan sat on the long chair, waited for any certainty of my condition. Amou-san, walked around the room, her eyes occasionally landed to the confused doctor. I swear, if she wouldn't stop pacing there, a hole would be formed. Mio and Nao were silently comforting each other, tears flowing from their eyes.

Tsukimori-kun leaned at the wall near the door, his right hand held his violin case hard while his left hand held in fist. His face was pale. Even though he tried to stay calm and frowning, his eyes showed so much worry, staring at my bed-ridden form.

And I could see my own face.. my body.. lie on the bed with a big and purple bump on my forehead.

_What happened to me ? No.. Way.. I am.. DEAD!?_

_Wait.. _Pft... I tried to set my breath, tried hard to calm.. Having a panic attack wouldn't be the best choice.

_Alright, Kaho, try to remember what had happened to you. Had lunch with Amou-San at the cafetaria, and then she gave you those cinema tickets, and then.. What had happened to you next? _

I didn't know what had happened to me after I received those cinema tickets from Amou. My vision started to blur, my heart beating fast, thinking that I'm already 'dead'.

_Wait. Stay calm, Kaho, if you're dead, your heart's already stopped, so the heart beats must be only your imagination_.

Then, I felt tears started to form in my eyes, and fell down to my cheeks.

_Sigh. I am DEAD.._

I smiled sadly. I'm already dead, but I can still cry. If I knew my life would be this short, maybe it would be better if I can get a boyfriend earlier.. Maybe I won't really care about waiting for a true love, I will never felt it anyway. Good thing this happened, I spared my future boyfriend from the heartache of being left behind. _I'm already dead_..

My thoughts flew to Amou's words. Violin Romance. Violin and Piano. Cinema tickets for dating with..

"Tsuchiura-kun.." I whispered.

His ears perked up.

"What?"

_Eh?_

Tsuchiura moved his head, searching for the source of voice he heard.

_Eh? He can hear me? That was.._

"Did you hear that?" Yunoki also move his head around.

"Yes, someone called you, Tsuchiura!" Hihara shouted, confused with the familiar voice he heard.

"Hino."

_Eh???_

Everybody stared at Tsukimori in unison. Everybody, including me. Actually, my _spirit_.

"That was Hino's Voice," Tsukimori said, still leaned at the wall, but he wrinkled his forehead. His eyes sharply swept over every angle of the room. He recognized my voice. Well, good for him!

"That voice wasn't come from her body, that was come from.."

Tsukimori starred at me. Ehmm..at my _spirit._

"...above."

Everybody stared to the direction Tsukimori said, in unison. And everybody, including me (except for the almighty ice cube prince – Tsukimori Len – of course), shouted in sync.

**"EEEEEHHHHH??!!"**

~To be Continued~

Next Chapter: So, Hino's now a GHOST, and... Everyone AFRAID of ghosts......

So..., how was that? LoL... It's rather short than the first chapter, but I really wanna end this chapter this way. Please review, should I continue this story? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta reader: ****Chapter 3! =] I enjoyed editing this one. I dunno why, maybe because of the boys' reaction. HAHA!**

**Author: Hey! Glad to know you're enjoying this one but for me its quite pain to come for these ideas aww... hard to describe the evil kahoko, but whew you came! Thanks for rescue meee!! (Love you Danni..)**

Summary: Forced by Amou to make Violin Romance comes true, Hino met the fact that she HAD to choose one of the guys, when an accident happened and took her life away!

Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro's not mine, though i desperate to make it mine....

Sorry for my bad grammar & vocabulary. After all English's not my first language.

Here comes the 3rd chapter, enjoy!

**~searching for you~**

**Chapter 3**

-----------------------------------------

(Kahoko POV)

-----------------------------------------

"Idiot. She's dead just because of a silly matter," Tsukimori said harshly. He closed his eyes and others weren't surprised by his rude commentary, but they were offended. Kahoko's their friend.

"Tsukimori! Is that how you react knowing Hino's already dead!?" Tsuchiura cried and pulled Tsukimori's collar, pushed him until his back crashed to the wall hardly. The force hardly hurt his muscular back.

"That's the fact," Tsukimori was still closing his eyes, even though from his tone, everyone could understand that he was really angry to Tsuchiura.

"Please calm down, both of you," Yunoki tried to separate them, his face was no longer showed even a little smile. His anger to Tsukimori became stronger.

"Ri.. right! Ka.. Kaho-Chan is.. dea.. You.. both..should.. HUWAA..!" Hihara cried as loud as he could. He could hear his heart literally break into two everytime he shouts Kahoko's name.

"Hihara, you should calm down too," Yunoki turned around and rubbed Hihara's back, tried to calm his best friend. Even though his eyes showed that he himself wanted to cry. He couldn't though. He's Yunoki Azuma. Her fangirls would cry buckets when they saw him crying, even if the reason's another girl.

"Se-senpai.. senpai.." Fuyuumi's sobbing. Shimizu stared at her, lost at words. His eyes was fully awake, but tears started to form in his eyes. He wanted so bad to hug her, but he wasn't having a good grip to himself too.

Amou, Mio, and Nao cried in the corner, cuddling, tried to comfort each other. Sos silent, yet their shaking boies showed what's happening to them.

"Idiot."

Tsukimori with his eyes still closed, said his last word, then went out without seeing me again even once. I kept silent, watching every reactions from my friends.

The clinic doctor puzzled with everybody's reactions. That was because he, Fuyuumi, Amou, Mio, and Nao, actually couldn't see my spirit, nor hear my voice. But of course, they participated in the previous shout, when Tsuchiura, Yunoki, Hihara, and Shimizu shouted. You know, it's the effect when everybody around you shout, you will shout too automatically, caused by the shock you got. Of course, there's an exceptional for 'The Great Tsukimori-Sama'. Grr. What an Ice Cube.

Listened to Yunoki's explanation according to what I said to him about my death, the doctor became more puzzled. He then left the room, hurriedly like chasing after something. Before he left, he said to Yunoki to take my body home by car, and they shouldn't rush to arrange any funeral because there were things he still had to investigate. Yunoki nodded, and of course.. He understood that he – the doctor – needs to vise my body, or anything.. Anything that had to be done in medical world, to know about my death cause..

Seeing all their reactions from above, I felt my tears kept fall down to my cheeks. I wanted so bad to blame myself for making them feel that.

_Aaaah.. I am really loved.._

It's indeed sad to die in such a young age. And in my case, which is I'm still a never been kissed girl, made the pain doubled. I wanted to feel _love_ -- that strong emotion that haunted me ever since. But, it's alright.. I'm okay. Because I have everyone's love.. I can die peacefully.

_Oh Angel of Death, please pick me up and.._

I stopped.

My face froze, realizing something.

_Tsu..ki.._

_Tsu..ki..mo..ri..Len.._

_Tsukimori... Len.._

_TSUKIMORI.... LENN!_

I goggled, my body covered with hot aura, up from my toe to my head. I could feel my hairs started to flow up, caused by my angry aura..

_How dare.. Tsukimori Len.. I'm dead.. But all he could say was that I die becuse of a silly matter.. He said that I'm an IDIOT.. How dare he.. to me.. to this Hino Kahoko.._

_Even I, my self, don't know why I'm dead. But he could say that I'm dead because of a silly matter...!! HE SAID THAT I'M AN IDIOT..!! Damn him!_

I stopped. Halted, still with explosive anger covered my whole 'spirit' body. And that's when I realized something.

I narrowed my eyes, smirking. The laughing evilly. The anger that I felt was turned into somehow such bliss.

_Hmm.. Hihihihi..Huahahahahahahaha!! _

_I'm.. now.. A GHOST.. Tsukimori Len..!! _

_Ufufufufu huahahahaa.. I will haunt your perfect life!! I will make you wet your bed every night, I will make you affraid of darkness, and fear to go to bathroom!! I will make you regret, I will make you sobbing as hard as you can, pleading for my mercy! I will make you kneeling in front of me, praying for my forgiveness, and I will tear your stoic face!!!!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I kept mysaelf from laughing. I could laugh all I want later on when I set my plans into action. Speaking of plans..

_Be prepared Tsukimori Len, because I will doomn your life and I'll be your greatest nightmare.._

_-------------------------------------------_

(General POV)

-------------------------------------------

Everyone in the room suddenly felt terribly cold, they could feel their body hairs stood. They were covered by great fear. The girls stopped crying, squinting at each other. Their hands hugging their own shoulders, shaking. Who wouldn't be afraid of the sudden change?

The four guys left, lowered their head. Felt a very huge tension and fear to not raise their head to see their nicely beauttiful friend's spirit. But, they forced their self to see her, putting their fear aside, and determined to throw off their bad thought about Hino Kahoko.

Because, Hino Kahoko is a very nice girl...

......

......

......

......

Before.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Just wait, I will pay my revenge..!!" Kahoko laughed shrilly, her expression was soo.. evil.. and enough to give goosebumps to the four poor guys..

Kahoko then left in a flash, fly trough the window, searching for her target.

While the four poor guys, Tsuchiura, Hihara, Shimizu, and Yunoki, shaking in the corner, goggled, hands hugging their own shoulders, with huge opened mouths. They haven't felt something girly in their life.

That's for the first time in their life..

..they realize that they are all scared to.. **A GHOST..**

...Again, they wondered. If they could see _her, _and they're terrified of _her, _will the 'Great Ice Cube' be afraid of her too?

**~To be Continued~**

Next Chapter: Len will fight for his life !

**Hahahaha.. so... what do you think?? Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank you all for giving me reviews!!! **Pathethic Rainbow, Oreofudge'DD, Rainbow Concerto, Ilma, Freaky-Girl!!!**

**Love for Danni for beta reading this story!!!**

Thanks a lot for my readers!! Hopefully this chapter won't make you all disapointed with the story.. :)

**Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro's not mine! Oh, but the GHOST idea is mine LoL.**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

(Len POV)

----------------------------------

_Idiot._

_Idiot._

_Idiot._

_Die just because of 'that thing'._

_Hino._

**(Flash Back)**

"Tsukimori!" Kanazawa waving, calling for me. I hated it when he shouted. I was near him, not ot a mountain far from him.

"What is it, Kanazawa-sensei?" I walked towards the long haired teacher, answering him politely.

"Ah, luckily you came here. I've been waiting for any of the concour participants to pass by," Kanazawa groped his pocket, took out a box of cigarette. His attitude was really not a teacher-like. Smoking _is _bad for the health. Haven't he heard about it? And then the risk of non-smokers around smokers was greater. In this case, I _was_ the victim.

"What do you mean?" I glared at him, sceptical. I moved back one step, felt something suspicious with his words. That man wasn't the best person to be trusted.

"Of course, help me to spread the news to the General Education. There will be a meeting today at 5 pm."

General education? I could hear those girls squealing and suspiciously murmuring about _me _walking at their corridor.

"Concour had finished last week. Why should we meet up again?" I asked sarcastically, took another step back from him. Some lazy loveless man.

Kanazawa smirked. "Don't say that. As the winner of the concour, you have a great responsibility to perform a solo piece at the culture festival next month. Oh, of course you have to perform in ensemble with another participants too."

"Ensemble?"

"Yup! I will explain more later. Don't forget, it's a special request from the school director. You don't have the rights to decline the request," Kanazawa shrugged his shoulders, "Don't forget to tell Hino and Tsuchiura!"

He turned around and walked off, leaving me stood alone with a questioned look.

_Why me? He knew how much I hated that green-haired jerk, and that amateur, too cheerful violinist._

_The concour winner.. He burdened me with those kind of threats again. Reponsibility. He knew I can't say no if he brought that topic up._

I sighed, then I started to walk slowly to the General Education building.

_I have to meet with the most annoying person in my life._

I shook my head slowly, tried to drive out the uninvited green haired boy from my mind. I couldn't stand thinking about his sarcastic remarks. Some couldn't afford it. Good thing I know how to snap back at him.

"Hmmm..hihihihi.."

I stopped, hearing to the very suspicious giggle.

Amou giggling, alone, with very naughty eyes. She ran as she muttered, " Violin Romance, oh no.. Violin and Piano Romance.."

I frowned, seeing her continued to giggle alone.

_Scary._ She looked like she's losing her mind.

"She must successfully ask the pianist for dating her to the cinema," Amou talked to herself as she ran passing me. Of course, that made me heard clearly to what she had said.

_Dating? Pianist?_

I saw her until she dissappeared behind the General Education entrance.

_Typical gossiper. Never mind. None of my business._

I shook my head slowly, and continued my journey to the General Education building, passing the cafetaria.

Suddenly, a red haired girl ran out of the cafetaria. Her face was confused, her hand was holding something looked like tickets, and I can tell that she was in a great rush to come back to the General Education building.

I saw everything clearly. Begin with the tickets slipped from her hand, flew and landed to the ground, stepped on by her foot, which was made her fell to the stairs nearby, with her head below.

_That would be bad if ever .._

"HINO!" I shouted.

**(End of Flash Back)**

I closed my eyes again, tried to drive off her falling scene from my head. I tried to help her, of course. But I was too far from her, and I only could catch the air, as she already fell from the stairs hardly. I heard that loud bump. I tried to wake her up, but she couldn't move at all. I have no choice except to carry her to the clinic. Fuyuumi came as she heard a loud sound from the falling. She cried her name, panicking, and rushed to call Hino's best friends.

I could hear Amou's words again. Violin and Piano Romance, dating to the cinema.. Pianist.

That explained the tickets she held before – the things that caused her death.

_You're dead just because of you were too excited for the date, hn, Hino?_

_You have a horrible taste of man._

_No, disregard the horrible. The word wasn't enough. You have the worst taste ever._

_**"Jeolusy, Len?"**_

I was jolted. Blood started to rushed over my head.

**"_You're jealous, aren't you?"_**

_Wh-what!?_ I shouted mentally.

_**"Tsukimori Len is jealous because of Hino Kahoko wanted to ask Tsuchiura for a date."**_

_Me? Tsukimori Len, jealous? N-never. Jealousy would never be in my vocabulary. Especially to that green-haired jerk._

_**"Admit it, Len. You like Hino Kahoko secretly, don't you?"**_

_No_.

_**"You like the way she praised your music, you like the way she looked at your eyes straightly, you like her soft smile, and the voice when she called you."**_

_Non sense._ Just like her. Just like him.

_"**And you sad for the reason she died for her date with Tsuchiura. That's why you're angry with her."**_

_No. Don't be too nosy. Beside, who are you, anyway? Don't poke your nose into my problems._

_**"Well, I'm the one who can understand you the best. And you know that I can't grant your request. Your problems are mine too. You knew that already, didn't you?"**_

_Shut up!_

I fought the urge to rub my head. People would be sure about what I'm worrying about, and I didn't like them to talk about my worries. They're mine and they shouldn't butt in.

The voices in my head had vanished. I stared through the practice room's window. I tried to practice since I left the clinic, but I was too drowned with my own thoughts. Now, the sky was dark already, the school building will be locked in some more minutes.

I sighed, took my violin case, and started to walk home. _This is going to be a long walk._

-------------------------------------

**(Ryoutaro's POV)**

------------------------------------

_What the hell is that! What have I seen.._

My mind flew to this afternoon's incident, when the air in the clinic suddenly became really scary, and Hino... Her hairs was messy, her voice was shrilly, and her face was..

I shook my head as hard as I could, tried to get rid the ghost shadow from my head. Unfortunately, I shook my head too hard.

THUD.

My face met with the wall.

_Ouch. That hurt._

"Ts-Tsuchiura-senpai, are you okay?" Fuyuumi panicked. Well, she saw me kissing the wall hardly. It's not everyday you'd see me kissing someone, or _something_.

"A-ha-ha.. I'm okay, just a little lose of balance."

_Arrrgghh! Darn! What can be more embarassing than this! Stupid wall, stupid accident. Gah!_

"Se-senpai.. It's about Kaho Senpai"

THUD.

This time, my forehead met with the wall.

_What's with walls today? Couldn't they find a perfect person to get in touch with them? God, kill me now._

"Senpai?" Fuyuumi tried to touch me, her face showed her worry.

"It's okay, Fuyuumi!" I said quickly as I tried to balanced my body.

_Darn! Everytime I hear her name, I'll remember that incident in clinic! Hino's face.._

THUD.

My bottom met the road. _Great. The road now._

"Senpai, what's wrong? You looked.. weird.. Are you sick?" Fuyuumi pulled my hand quickly, tried to help me stood. But of course, with her petite body, there's no way she can pull my huge body. She blushed as she realize that she couldn't move my body at all. Poor girl being the audience of my shameful acts.

"Ah-ha-ha.. It's alright, let me sit here. I love to sit on the road!" I said with fake laugh.

_Damn. What the hell was that excuse? You're so good at giving reasons, Ryoutaro._

"So, what is it about.." I stopped for a while, felt my body hairs stood, "Hino?"

Fuyuumi nodded, then she sat beside me awkwardly. Yup, Fuyuumi the shy princess, was sitting with me on the road. I'm glad she decided to play along. That's what good friends are!

"Senpai, you could see Kaho-senpai, right?" Fuyuumi questioned me with her blushed face.

I could feel cold sweat dropped from my forehead. I closed my eyes, tried hard to focus my mind. How could she know it? _This was just a dream. _I chanted in my mind.

_Okay, here's the plan.. Don't remember it, Ryoutaro. Just answer, you can, but don't try to to remember her face.._

"I-I can," I replied shortly. "But, I don't know, she had gone somewhere," I continued as I tried to stand.

"Ah. Ah.. You know, I'm.. worried. After she became a spirit, what would she do? I-I heard, if someone still has some kind of trouble, she won't be able to go to heaven," Fuyuumi said, patting her skirt from dusts as she stood beside me.

_She's not an ordinary spirit anymore, Fuyuumi. She's a ghost!_

_...And I heard her say something about revenge. Those ghost who want revenge weren't the good ones._

"I don't know, Fuyuumi. Looks like she.. mentioned something about revenge or.." I tried to remember what Hino said in the clinic. "But I don't know whom she was refer to."

"Revenge? Kaho Senpai? No way....!" Fuyuumi howled, didn't believe that her admiring senpai has revenge in her heart. Well, same to me _before _I hear those words from her own mouth.

"I couldn't believe it either, but people can change if she has become...."

"Become what, senpai?" Fuyuumi stared at me with questioning face.

_Become_ _a ghost_. I wanted to answer.

"Nah, forget it," I shook my head. Fuyuumi couldn't see Hino's ghost figure. Let her remember Hino as a nice, beautiful senpai, not some evil-crazed spirit.

"It's dark already, you have to go home. Your driver has been waiting for you." I said to her with smile. She should go now. It'll be a _lot _more safer to stay away from _us_ -- those who could see Hino.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much, senpai. Ah, one more, senpai.." Fuyuumi smiled back at me.

"Hmm?"

"About the tension this afternoon... What can make the air suddenly turn cold and fearful? I could feel my body hairs stood, this afternoon.."

THUD!

"Se-senpai!?"

I kissed the wall - again. Are walls really good kissers?

"A-ha-ha.. it's nothing! It's so hot lately, I love to touch the wall so much! Ha..ha.. It's cold."

_The genious Ryoutarou_.

Fuyuumi kept silent, she stared at me with her confused ayes. She bowed then, and left to her car.

_Now Fuyuumi must be thinking that I'm crazy._

I shooked my head slowly and sighed heavily.

It's getting dark now. More than a half of Seisou students had gone home. I walked slowly to my house. It felt like it just yesterday I was joking with Hino in the gate.

_Hino.._

_Putting aside her appereance right now, she is still my beloved friend.._

-----------------------------------

**(Len's POV)**

-----------------------------

I opened the main entrance door, and locked it again. I went to my room, then put my bag and violin case on the drawer. After I changed my uniform to a casual outfit – an unbuttoned white shirt made by a very thin fabric, I went to the kitchen to see the message board.

_"Len, mother and father are going to Roma right now. Your grandparents are both went to their friends house in Sapporo. I've prepared your dinner in the microwave, you don't have to warm it. Don't ever try to touch anything in the kitchen. Starting tomorrow, just eat outside. The butter's currently enjoying his holiday for a week._

_Love,_

_Mother."_

I sighed after reading the message._ Another quite week, I supposed. Glad to know that._

I opened the microwave to take the warm schotel out. After taking a spoon, a fork, and a plate, I started to cut the schotel into two parts, and put one part to my plate.

"Itadakimasu," I said to myself, and put the first piece of the schotel to my mouth......

**KKRRIIEETTTTTTTTTTTT.....**

**"COUGH!!"**

I choked.

My hands hit my chest reapetedly, I couldn't breathe because of the food stuck in my throat.

"Cough!! Cough!!" I coughed, still hitting my chest. I slipped and fell to the floor, my hands trembling, thinking i would die because I choked!

_As silly as Hino's death reason._

_I don't want to die absurdly like her!_

That thought made me struggle more. I couldn't die like this!

I kept hitting my chest, my stomach, everything I could hit, hoping the schotel will go out from my mouth.

"HUEK!"

That schotel finally out from my mouth. I felt dizzy, panting, lack of oxygen. I took my breathe as much as I could. For the first time in my life, I felt breathing was something very amazing.. Beside musics.

"Failed to die? Tsukimori-kuunnn...."

I froze.

That voice. That voice was melodious, yet terribly scary. A woman voice, heavy, with threatening tone...

(*If you have watched Skip Beat anime, you can imagine Kyoko's voice when she acted as Mio in Dark Moon).

I turned my head, tried to overcome the cold sensasion in my whole body. My body hairs started to stand, I felt a huge tension from the source of the voice. But I have to face her..

That woman.. That woman stood in front of me, glared at me with hatred look, as I was still lay on the floor. Her lips were wide smirking, and her red hairs were flowing without wind.

"Hino," I said as I gulped.

Hino smirked wider, she moved towards me. Slowly she crawled, until her face right in front of my face.

I only had one word to describe her closed up face in my eyes.

_Scary._

Okay.. maybe _Really _scary. I've never been this frightened in my whole life.

I pulled my body back quickly, still sitting on the floor, avoiding the scary creature.

"You! You wanted to kill me!" I goggled, trying to hide my fear.

"Oohh.. Tsukimori-kun... That was rude.....," Hino showed her evilish smile. Her hand swept her own lips softly.

"I only wanted to surprise you... I scratched the window with my nails, hoping you won't feel lonely anymore... If you die, that's your own fault why you were eating when I surprised you..."

I stand up, trying my best to stay calm. I'm good at those.

_Calm down, Len! She is only Hino Kahoko. Only Hino Kahoko. The Tsukimori Len won't be scared just because a ghost!_

I mocked, "Humph. So, after you died, you can only disturbing people, can't you? Silly. You're dead already, but you still are an idiot."

_That would hit her!_

Hino goggled hearing my words. Her smile vanished from her face. One thing I was really sure about is, the temperature had dropped quickly. I started to feel my body freezing.

"Tsu..kimori-kun," Hino called me with heavy voice, full of hatred.

"Go away, Hino. I'm not scared of you. You won't be able to disturb this Tsukimori-sama."

I challenged her. Something that I regretted after a few seconds.

_Stupid, Len! You have challenged the most dangerous creature in the world! She's the most dangerous, wasn't she?_

"Ohohohoho... I accept your challenge, Tsukimori-kun.." Hino smiled again. Too sweet.

"You will be sorry for saying that I'm an idiot, " she continued as she flicked her flying hairs.

"That will only happen in your dreams. You are an idiot. Before, now, and later."

_Damn it. Tsukimori Len and his stupid pride._

"Hoooo.." Hino gave me a deadly glare, "We'll see...," She was scary.

"Hn," I replied her with another death glare.

_I have practiced death glares everyday, there's no way I could lose._

And so, we continued glaring at each other.

None of us dare to turn our eyes away.

Our high pride made us compete for a stupid thing: glaring

_Until morning.._

**(To be Continued)**

Next Chapter: Survive in school!!!!

----------------------------------------------

Tell me what do you tink???? Don't forget to leave your REVIEW, please! It helps me so much, when I started to feel lazy LoL.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda, but I own this fanfic…LoL**

**Again, thank you soo mucho for my lovely beta reader: Danni - chan!!! **

**And of course, thanks a lot for the reviews!!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

It was a shiny morning, like usually. Seisou's students came in from the school's main gate. The white blazer students walked as they carry boxes, content with their music instrument, of course. Most of the black blazer students had been arrived in school earlier for their sport club's exercise, now they had cleaned their self, ready for classes. The white blazer students usually gossips about musics, concours, teacher, or their interest in the opposite sex (of course). The black blazer students usually gossips about teachers, sport tournaments, exams, and of course, about their interest to the opposite sex too. But that was 'usually'. Now, there was something different from the usual topics.

"Have you heard?"

My ears perked up. Their voices are too loud. Who couldn't ignore them?

"The girl from the general education, right?" Someone answered.

A shiver ran down my spine, remembering the events yesterday.

"Yes, yes. That concour participant, the one that got last on the concour."

_How dare they talk to Hino like that! She's not just some musician. She's wonderful, and they're way below her level, even if they're music students._

"They said she's dead?"

I gulped. My eyes widened hearing the words _dead_.

_What's wrong with them? Are they happy gossiping about someone's death??_

"Eeh?? Are you serious??" A girl shouted in shocked.

"I don't really know her, but it's quite scary don't you think? There's someone died in our school," A girl in a black blazer said.

"Mm, mm, I understand your feeling. Luckily we are not in the same class as her. What if the class become haunted?" Her black blazer friend nodded in agreement. Even students in own departments talk about her like _that_.

"But I feel somewhat relieved," Another girl in a white blazer continued.

"Aah, I know what you meant, she won't be able to enjoy those hot guys anymore, won't she?"

"Yes, yes, I feel relieved too. Just because of she was in the concours, she monopolized Yunoki Senpai, Hihara Senpai, Tsukimori-Kun, Shimizu-Kun, and even the general education guy... Tsuchiura-Kun!"

"Who did she think she was? Even Tsukimori-Kun, Seisou's Ice Prince paid attention to her!"

"Hmm, maybe it's better that she's already died"

My eyes widened more. Blood rushed over my head, I felt anger possessed my body. They're up to no good. _All those words, didn't they know that I might hear them? I'm Hino's friend! I'm that general-education guy!_

"You! Do you think with your stinky attitude, your beloved Ice Prince will pay his attention to you? Even I don't want to get close with such stinky girls like you all! I'm sure Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai will agree with me, and Shimizu won't be able to sleep peacefully if you guys hanging around him. You should be ashamed with yourself, Hino's far better than you!"

I panted after shouted such long sentences in one breath. It didn't matter.

The girls were in shocked, their expressions were weird, gasped, exactly looked like a burglar caught in action.

"You're in my way."

A very familiar voice came from my back. A voice that I hate the most, I could say. The girls were two times shocked than before.

"Tsukimori," I scratched my head, showed an annoyed expression to him.

"Tsuchiura," Tsukimori just stood still as he stared at me.

"You. Even though I don't like this guy," Tsukimori pointed me, as he showed a death glare to the girls, "But I agree with him. I didn't really pay my attention to Hino, but you should take care of your self before babbling."

The girls lowered their head, stiffening.

Tsukimori continued his journey to the music building, passing the girls.

"You're such a failure." He said harshly as he walked without even looked at them.

The girls looked uneasy and their tears started to roll down their cheeks. Without saying a word, they ran far from their beloved, cold, rude prince.

I didn't know what just happen. Seeing every their reaction, I was unable to move.

_He's the rudest man in the world. I wonder if he even has a heart._

But, I can't deny that I felt relieved and happy, seeing the way my forever rival treated those gossips maniacs. They deserved it. A smile graven in my lips as I saw Tsukimori's back.

"Oi, Tsukimori!"

I called him, ran forward, and tap his back hardly. Maybe a little too hard.

His eyes widened, surprised with a sudden pain he felt on his back. "What was that for??!"

"Hey, I only tapped you, just like a friend do. You really should to train your weak body," I smirked seeing his reaction. That's what happens when you're not working out and fit like me.

"I don't think you're my friend. Besides, you're the one who should practice your etiquette towards people," Tsukimori glared at me with anger. He really had his way with words. That's the only thing I like about him.

"Ow~! That hurts," I smirked again. Well, I never thought him as my friends as well, so of course I didn't feel hurt at all.

Tsukimori threw his face from me and started to walk again to the music building, before my hand grabbed his wrist. He's a bit too thin. Really in need of a workout.

"What again?" Tsukimori threw a death glare to me - again. Looked like he's an expert at the death glare thing. I'm not really good at those. Maybe I should try practicing the glare thing too, so I wouldn't lose with his glares. Smiles wouldn't always be that good.

"Yeah, look, there's something I want to tell you," I said nervously, didn't let his wrist go from my hand.

"I'm not a gay."

"Yeah?" I felt confused hearing his statement.

"I'm not interested to hear your love confession," Tsukimori said without looking at me, pulled out his wrist from my grip.

"Hey!!" Oh. I almost blushed. If people see it, then they'll think that I'm trying to stop him from running away from me. The thought was... Ridiculous! If I was a girl, I'd never.. _never ever _chase Tsukimori!

"Can you make it quick?" He said impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm not a gay too! I like girls, like Hino!"

Tsukimori eyes widened hearing my words.

Seeing his reaction, I realized what I just said to him. I shut my mouth with my hands quickly, looking to anywhere but him, avoiding his eyes.

_Stupid Ryoutarou!! _

I never thought that I like Hino before. She's my friend, an important friend. But worst of all, I just confessed my feelings – not to Hino – but to Tsukimori!

Tsukimori stood still, stared at me. He didn't say anything and didn't move at all. His expression had back to his usual expression. Emotionless.

"You won't say anything?" I stole a glance at him from my eye's corner.

I felt uneasy with his reaction. Yes, I wouldn't like if he mocked me of course, but I hated to get nothing like this too. Well, of course everyone knows that Tsukimori Len is not a guy that would poke his nose into others' problems.

"Do I have to?" He questioned. Still with his emotionless expression. _Aw men_. I thought I could snap at him and say his favorite tagline : "_It's none of your business_."

I sighed. "No. Forget it." He's an ice cube after all. He said that Hino's stupid, so he shouldn't mind my love confession towards Hino.

_Well, think about it, I'm lucky it was him who heard that. If it was Hihara-senpai… That walking sound system will help everyone in school to know about my confession._

Tsukimori stared at me with his eyes saying that I had waste his precious time.

"I know, I know," I sighed heavily, finally admitting my defeat.

" Look, I only want to tell you this. Yesterday, after you left the clinic, there's something that I think I should let you know."

Tsukimori kept silent, waiting for me to continue.

"So, that time, Hino…"

I paused, gathering some courage.

_Come on, Ryoutarou. After thinking all night long, you have decided to not be scared of Hino anymore, haven't you?_

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. This _is _it.

"Hino is now a scary ghost," I said finally.

"Hn."

I raised my head to see Tsukimori, surprised with his answer. A quick and short answer.

_Why... He wasn't surprised at all?_

I knew that he was the first person seeing Hino in her spirit state, but Hino was still a beautiful spirit, not a scary frightening ghost.

Tsukimori stayed in his calm face, staring at me emotionless. His blue hairs were flowing because of the wind.

"You're not surprised? I asked him, confused.

"Do I have to?" He questioned me back shortly as he raised his eyebrows. Was that his new favorite line? _Geez... What a jerk!_

"No, but stop questioning me back. It's annoying," I said angrily.

"Now you understand what I feel about you," He snapped. One point for him. Damn._ He's good._

"Ooh, whatever! You know, I only want to warn you. Hino uh... She's different. And according to what she said before, she has a grudge to someone. It can be me, you, or the others. So we'd better be careful" I said as I tried to control my emotion.

Tsukimori's eyes widened, just a bit, and then his cold expression came back to his face.

"You don't have to be scared. You're not her target," He said in a flat tone.

"Eh?" I stared at him in confusion. Looked like he knew something. Or maybe my words made him realized about something.

I observed his expressionless face. Looked like he didn't have any will to answer my curiosity. That was when I saw dark circles around his eyes.

"You couldn't sleep?"

Tsukimori stared at me in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"There are dark circles around your eyes. Hmm.. After I have a closer look, your skin looked paler than usual. You looked like a corpse. What happened?"

Tsukimori's body looked fragile. His skin was pale indeed, but this time, it looked far more pale than usual. The dark circles around his eyes made him official as a vampire. Creepy. Could they stop with the sreeps and scares?

"She came to me," Tsukimori whispered, seemed like he had no intention to make me hear his words. But I did hear his words.

"Who?"

Tsukimori just stared to his violin case. His expression was still the same, but his eyes showed something else. Something that I didn't understand.

"It's nothing. I have to go to my class," Tsukimori turned his back to me and walked to the music building.

"Oi!!! Tsukimori!!"

No answer… Like usual.

I sighed.

_What could you expect from the Tsukimori Len, anyway._

I didn't really sure, but I believed Tsukimori knew something. Something big. I frowned as I was thinking, and then walked to my class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsukimori-Kun, Ohayou."

"Ohayou Tsukimori-Kun."

"Oi, Tsukimori! Ohayou!"

I walked quickly to my class. My mood was terrible. I passed every greeting from my friends without care. They weren't real friends anyway, why should they care?

I stepped in to my class, accompanied by the stares from my classmates. I sat on my desk, put my violin case on the desk's side, and arranged today's books on my desk.

_My calmness has been disturbed. So much disturbed. _

I realized that the last night incident made me exhausted, too exhausted to keep my control. Glared to that ghost all night long made my eyes hurt. Amf. It's unfair; ghosts _don't _sleep. At all. Their dead bodies wouldn't need it.

My mind flew to the last night incident. After glaring all night long, the alarm in my bedroom rang. I realized it was already morning then. My alarm only rang at 7am, my usual wake up time. Felt uncomfortable with the noise, I left the ghost to turn the alarm off. When I came back, she was already gone.

Hino became a ghost because of me. She had a grudge on me. I may not notice it, but I've hurt her before, and there's no way I could do something to repay her for such actions. That was what I could understand from what the green haired boy said. Suddenly I felt pain in my chest. The part where my heart was felt.. Heavy.

_**"Are you feeling guilty, Len?"**_

_...I don't know, do I have to? ...._I've been using that a lot today. I missed saying "none of your business".

_**"Well, you feel pain in your chest, don't you?"**_

_How do you know?_

_**"Of course I know, stupid!"**_

_What the-!_

_**"Listen! You feel pain because you feel guilty, or because you're sad knowing Hino hates you."**_

_Of course not, you fool. Since when such emotion can make people hurt? It must be because I'm exhausted. I just need to rest a bit._

_**"But you're the one who stu-"**_

_Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate for my upcoming lesson here._

_**"Len, you're stupid. You really are."**_

I frowned, realizing the voice's tone in my head. Whatever or whoever it was, that thing was mocking me. It hurt my pride.

I sighed heavily, fisted my hands on the desk, tried to maintain my calm. I was used to this before, keeping a cold facade.

Since Hino's dead, everything had been changed. My peaceful and emotionless life was disturbed. I even could hear voices in my head now. I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't practice my violin at all. Everything was because of Hino Kahoko. She messed my perfect life. If she said that she had a grudge on me, I could say so too... I have a grudge on her, for ruining my life.

The school bell rang. The students sat on their own desk noisily. Two boys sat beside me (my right and left, to be exact), stole a glance at me as I didn't want to bother my self to greet them. Well, they'll just waste their saliva because I wouldn't answer their greetings.

"Ohayou, class," Music History teacher came in with a smile. After the students gave him a bow, he let the students to sit and began lecturing about Johann Sebastian Bach. About the musician's born, childhood, pieces, and everything that happened in his life. I've already read about that.

I always follow the lessons well. My brain was good I assumed, I never found difficulties in class. But today was different. My eyes are heavy. The teacher's voice turned to be a lullaby in my ears. I tried hard to keep awake. I fisted my hands as hard as I could, until my nails left traces on my palm. My eye lids were heavy, every time I widened my eyes, the next second they began to close again. I kept repeating to open and close my eyes. This wasn't going to help.

That was when something appeared from my desk's surface. Something red... and messy, rose slowly from the surface. My half closed eyes suddenly widened in shock, seeing a women ghost's head on my desk's surface, smirking evilly.

I jumped and stood, made my chair fell backward noisily. The next second, I kicked my desk so that it fell with loud noises as well, and started to scream like a girl.

"**DAMN IT, LEAVE ME ALONE, WILL YOU?!"**

I panted from my anger, goggled to the ghost. But then I saw her expression...

She was smirking, wider than before, slyly, and full with glory, like she won.

Feeling something fishy, I explored the room with my eyes. The class was silent. My chair and desk were messed on the floor, the music history teacher gasped, and my classmates staring at me with wide eyes. They all froze, not believing what they just saw.

My mind slowly returned to my senses, realizing what was just happened..

I turned my eyes back to where I stare before, stuck to the smirking ghost in front of me.

I gulped, realizing that I had fallen into her trap...

_Tsukimori Len's reputation had been ruined._

_------------------------------------------------_

(To be Continued)

Next Chapter: What do you want for the next chapter? Tell me! ;)

**Now… Please, please review!!! Or I wont continue this fanfic.. LoL…… Just kidding, okay..? ;)**

**I love making this fic so you bet, i'm gonna write the next chapter!**

**Oh.. Please tell what do you want in the next chapter? Suggestions are accepted ;)**

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro's not mine, but you knew it already, rite? ;D

**BIG THANKS to my lovely beta reader: Oreofudge'DD!!!**

**And all of my reviewers!!! Love you all!**

**And for the anonymous readers, please leave your comment I'll really appreciate that! ;))**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Oi, Tsukimori! Tsuchiura!!! Yahooo!!"

Hihara yelled, calling for his kouhais as they were walking their way to the meeting room. His yell could be heard around 100 km radius. Okay, maybe not 100 km, but enough to be heard by the whole school. Every student and teacher were looking at him, laughing. That was the proof.

Tsuchiura and Tsukimori didn't turn their heads to their senpai. They were pretending that they didn't hear the yelling. Both were too embarassed to turn their heads to him. They walked faster, trying to leave Hihara as he yelled again, and again, and again, not giving up. Couldn't the lunatic take a hint? Stupid.

"Tsukimori! Do something to him, he's your senpai, isn't he?!" Tsuchiura said as he look forward, quickening his steps. His face was red, his forehead wrinkled, feeling really, really embarassed.

"He's your senpai too. You fool," Tsukimori replied without even looking at him. His steps were just as fast as Tsuchiura. He frowned, mumuring something like: _What again. Not now. Damn it. Seriously, stop ignoring me!_

"**HEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!! TSUKIMORI!!! TSUCHIURA!!!! HEYYYYYY!!!!!!" **(*imagine his voice was sooo loud, much louder than what you usually hear).

Tsuchiura felt his body was pushed by an unknown but _huge_ wave to the wall, and his face was pressed in it. _How he really loved the walls. They're so dear to him. Maybe a little hard, but he'll get used to it. _Tsukimori, as he too was pushed by the huge wave, slipped and landed at the-kissing-wall-Tsuchiura's back. So the scene was: Tsuchira was kissing the walls with his both hands touching the walls, and his back neck was kissed by Tsukimori, who hugged him from his back. _Nice view. Very intimate._

"Heyy!! You, you twoooo…," Hihara shocked seeing the jaw dropping view in front of him. He succeeded in catching up with his two kouhais, but his heart was thumping loudly, not expecting about the relationships the Tsu x Tsu have. "I thought you two hate each other to death, but it turns out that you two love each oth-"

"**HIHARA SENPAIII!!"**

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura cut Hihara's words, screamed angrily. Their faces were red, no, actually it was Tsuchiura who looked like a fresh, fully bloomed rose, and for Tsukimori... His face was showing a murderous lust.

"Wh-why? Why are you angry?" Hihara stepped back, realizing the danger that threatened him. But he didn't understand at all why were they threatening him??

_Aha!_

"I understand!" Hihara shouted cheerfully, thinking he had solved the case.

"I know why you are angry with me, that's because I've interupted your moment together! You two can be together at a time like this, well I know that's because the two of you are both boys, and being a music student and a general education student, you had difficult times for being together, and maybe you've decided to keep your relationships as a secret, but... I thought Tsuchiura like girls because you dated Mizue before, but of course Tsukimori is prettier, he is prettier than all women in the world, and I know that sometimes hates are the beginning of loves, but in your case, maybe you two tried to disguise your relationships by pretending to hate each other, but I know, it's amazing to lov--"

Two hands shutted Hihara's mouth and pushed him until his head crashed to the wall.

"Ouch! What are.. Mmm..Mmmmm..!" Hihara tried to free his mouth from the hands that shut him down, but the hands had much power than his. _Damn. So much for love._

"Hihara-senpai, for God sake, _SHUT UP_!!!!" Tsuchiura goggled, still with his red face, hoping his senpai would want to shut his mouth. How many times does he have to be embarrased. _He has had enough for a lifetime._

"Hihara Senpai, I'm _not_ pretty, and I've told to the world many times that I am _NOT_ a gay!!" Tsukimori half yelled at Hihara's ear, his face still with a murderous lust, just an inch from Hihara's ear. He just broke his record for saying the longest statement in his life. It seemeed like his senpai was in need of words.

Hihara was sweatdropping, thinking his life was in danger if he kept on babbling. Finally he shut his mouth and nodded, signing that he understood the situation.

Seeing Hihara had been quiet, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura finally released their hand from Hihara's mouth. They both exchange glares, then threw their faces in unison. Hihara could only smiled bitterly, seeing the two's attitude.

"Err… Sorry about that. Ehm, I thought you two were too deep in your togetherness so that you didn't hear my calls," Hihara rubbed his back head, felt hurt because of the crash he had.

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura snapped their head to Hihaha in unison, and sending him death glares – which had already mastered by Tsuchiura now. Too much influence from that blue-haired.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything again! Sorry, okay?" Hihara panic, raised his hand in front of his face.

Tsukimori sighed heavily. _Today is officialy the worst day in his life._

"Whatever, now we should go to the meeting room. Kanayan is waiting for us," Tsuchiura scratched his unitchy head, his face showed that he was annoyed.

Hihara just nodded, and the three of them resumed their journey to the meeting room. Not used to the silence, Hihara couldn't hold his itchy mouth to talk.

"Tsukimori, I heard you made a chaos in your class? Wow, every student in school are talking about it, you really are famous! What had happened??" Hihara grinned, hoping to hear a good reply from his kouhai. But his grin vanished as he saw Tsukimori's muderous look, ready to attack him if he ask more. And... Yes, it succeeded in making Hihara shut his mouth until they reach the meeting room.

-----------------

Knock knock.

Tsuchiura opened the door and came in followed by Hihara and Tsukimori. In the room were the already waiting Kanazawa, Shimizu, Fuyuumi, and Yunoki.

"Sorry, we're late," Tsuchiura greeted.

Hihara ran to Yunoki, his face showed that he wanted to cry. Yunoki only smiled in confusion, seeing what his best friend did. _Trapped between the mortal enemies. Interesting._

"Ok, now that everyone has arrived, let's just begin. It's about your performance in the upcoming culture festival. You have to perform an ensemble, and the song will be Andante Cantabile by Tchaikovsky," Kanazawa explained with a lazy expression on his face.

The meeting should had been done yesterday, but it was delayed until today because of Hino's death. He thought that this meeting wouldn't go smoothly as his students still suffering for the red haired girl death. They've been attached to her, and the sudden loss was surprising.

"Andante Cantabile?" Yunoki confirmed.

"Yup, that's it," Kanazawa replied shortly.

"Will Hino-senpai participate in the ensemble too if the accident didn't happen?" Shimizu questioned as he rubbed his cello case.

All of the meeting participants suddenly turned into gloomy state. Especially Tsuchiura, Hihara, Shimizu, Fuyuumi, and Yunoki. As for Tsukimori... He looked rather annoyed.

"Errr.. and for Tsukimori, prepare a solo piece that will suite your skill. The audience will be expecting an amazing one from the winner of the concours," Kanazawa continued, not wanting the situation to worsen.

Tsukimori frowned hearing his words. Clearly showed that he felt burdened.

"Ah, sorry, don't make it as a burden. Just... perform like you usually do. We all know that you are in a diificult time now," Kanazawa tried to correct his words, felt pity to the blue haired boy.

But Tsukimori frowned even more. Of course that was because he knew that Kanazawa's words refered to the chaos in his class this morning. The chaos he made because of Hino.

"Is that all?" Tsukimori questioned. "If you'd excuse me, I have to practice now," He turned his back to Kanazawa and walked towards the door.

"Wait, wait!! Err.. about the festival, well yes, I have finished about that. But I assigned you all to attend the interview that Amou arranged," Kanazawa shrugged, smirking. _That'll be good._

"Amou? What do you mean, Kanayan?" Hihara shouted.

"Goodness! Don't shout like that, you want to make me deaf?" Kanazawa shut his ears. Hihara was indeed blind about managing his voice's volume.

"Is it necessary?" Tsukimori questioned impatiently.

"It _is_ necessary. Amou said it's about Hino Kahoko. You know, her body had been brought to her house by Yunoki. We still don't know the details yet, but maybe they'll start the investigation soon. So, Amou wants her best friend to sleep peacefully before the funeral. That means you must not decline," Kanazawa answered as he stared to his students' change of expressions. After Hino Kahoko's name brought up, everbody became silent. No more declines from them.

"So, shoo.. shoo.. Hurry go to the practice room. Amou has booked the practice room so that the interview won't be disturbed," Kanazawa shooing his students, followed with complaints murmured by them. But they still obeyed his order and walked to the practice room.

* * *

Amou Nami POV

* * *

I checked my camera once more, ensuring the film already filled in, and the lens already cleaned. Then, I put my note book and pencil on the desk. Everything had been prepared. Now I just had to wait for the boys.

Kriiieett...

Practice room's door opened and people that I have to interview came in. Tsuchiura came in with a lazy face, Yunoki came in with his sweet smile, Hihara came in as he grinned, Shimizu came in with his sleepy eyes, and Tsukimori (like you all can guess already), came in with his grumpy face - totally annoyed by the interview things. That guy should loosen up a bit.

"What is it, Amou? Why do you want to interview us?" Tsuchiura started the conversation as he sat on the Piano's bench.

"Yup, Amou-chan, what's the deal with Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked with his questioning face.

"Just finish it quickly. I have to practice," Tsukimori frowned. '_That dead woman's slowly ruining my life,'_ He murmured silently.

"Be patient, okay? It's important," I said to all of them, especially to the mighty grumpy one. "Eh? Where's Fuyuumi-chan?" I didn't see Fuyuumi in this room.

"Fuyuumi-San has to be home early...," Shimizu answered as he yawned. Wait. How did he know that? I have to find out.

"Oh, well, I guess it's alright then. Besides I have interviewed her already before," I answered as I arranged the chairs and the table for interview. Two chairs and one small table in between.

"Well, I heard from Fuyuumi-chan that Hino-san has a grudge. And the fact that only the five of you who could see her spirit, made me think that maybe you guys have somethings related to her grudge," I explained as I took my note book, and stared to all the boys' faces that attract my mind. I didn't know why, Tsukimori looked weird. He was pale and… Hm... suspicious? Typical him. Curious. Maybe violin romance was developing after death. Hm...

"Ehh? Do you think Kaho-chan has a grudge on us!?" Hihara cried. Hino's scary face popped up into his mind. Suddenly his body hairs stood, imagining the scary creature haunting him for a revenge. But why? What had he done wrong?! Hihara couldn't hide his panic expression, but then his expression became sad, realizing that the girl he liked now became the girl he scared of. '_Things change, but my love's an exception, Kaho-chan,' _He thought.

"Okay, okay… Now I want you to come in one by one. This interview will be confidential, so I'd like to ask Yunoki-senpai to be the first," I opened the practice room's door to let the other boys went out. Yunoki just sent a smile and sat on the chair I had prepared before.

After I closed the door again, I sat on the chair, face to face with Yunoki-senpai. I wrote some words on my note book, and got ready for asking some questions.

"Go on, Amou-san," Yunoki sent me the sweetest smile.

Too sweet, but I wasn't a girl who easily affected to him. I had a feeling that his perfection was suspicious. His perfection was totally different from Tsukimori's perfection. His perfection seemed odd and... I didn't know, but there was a possibility that Hino-san had a grudge on him. I could smell something fishy with this purple-haired bishounen.

"Allright, Yunoki-senpai. First question. What do you like except music?"

Yunoki was thinking for a while, his smile disappeared from his face, but quickly graven again on his face. "I thought it will be about Hino-san?" _'What's your motive, dear gossiper...,'_ He silently smirking, got something in his mind.

"Yes of course, but a grudge can be started from small things. I need informations about senpai's personality," I stared at him with super serious look.

_I lied. This is a rare opportunity, should be used for upcoming articles, tee-hee.._

"Hmm.. well then... Girls. I love to make girls happy everytimes," Yunoki chuckled.

I frowned. _Really? But he sounded like a host._

"Hm… okay then, what about your hobbies?" I twisted my eyebrows as I started to feel uncomfortable with him. Creepy.

"Except music? I love to tease beautiful ladies," Yunoki flicked his long silky hairs as he smiled at me.

_Okay, is he a maniac or what?! Goodness. And to think that girls were swooning over this... this… Whatever he is!_

"What do you usually do in your sparetime, senpai?" I stare at him with skeptical look.

"Hmm... I never had sparetimes. Usually the pretty butterflies will come and surround me." Again, flashy smile.

"Pretty butterflies?" I wrinkled my forehead.

_Is he that type of guy? A guy who can attracts animals or insects because of his pheromones? And butterflies? What are you, Yunoki Azuma, some flower?_

"Girls, of course," Yunoki amused seeing my reaction.

My face reddened when I heard his answer. I'm not a plain girl like Fuyuumi or Hino, so I felt really embarassed for the first time for losing to this… Womanly guy.

"Well then, Yunoki-senpai, except for musics and _GIRLS, _what do you think would be interesting?" I felt confused with the situation. This guy... Was he a host, a maniac, or... was he teasing me from the beginning?

"Hmm... Maybe I love to toy a certain person," Yunoki' s face suddenly became softer. Somehow far from the image of a ladies' man.

_A-ha! Finally an interesting information!!_

"Who is this person?" I asked him cheerfully. _Gosisp, gossip, gossip, gossip...! I have to make him spill!_

"Well...," He hanged his words.

"Yes? Yes?" I pushed him. My intuition was telling me that it must be a worth it gossip.

"You know...," He threw a serious look.

"I know?"

"It's a secret," Yunoki chuckled as he flicked his silky long hairs - again.

I bit my lower lip as I felt I was the one who he toyed right now. _Damn_ _this pretty guy!!_ _Secret your face!_

Yunoki continued flicking his hairs, again, and again, and again, just like a shampoo commercial model or what.

_Okay, I know his hairs are long and straight, yes, straight, which I don't have. But he doesn't have to show off his dazzling hairs again and again!! I'm not searching for a talent of some entertainment company! Gah!! What a narcisstic womanly guy, wasting my time! _

Felt I won't win to him even if I push him to get the answer about this mysterious person he loves to toy, I decided to end the interview as soon as possible.

"Last question. Have you ever done something bad to Hino?"

Yunoki's expression changed. His smile vanished, and his face was full of guilty. "…Yes, I might have done something terrible to her. She might have a grudge on me..."

"And why is that?" I raised my eyebrows, leaned my chin to my left hand.

"Because of my love to all the girls in this world."

THUD! My chin hit the table. Looked like my left hand slipped. Yunoki amused seeing my reaction. _Positive, he's only teasing me_.....

After Yunoki left the practice room with his winning laugh, I wrote a statement under his name in my note book. _Girls Seducer._

Definitely a possible suspect.

* * *

"My turn, Amou-Chan!" Hihara shouted as he sat on the chair. _Ouch._

"Geez! Hihara Senpai, please stop shouting, okay...?" I rubbed my suffering ears.

"I'll try!" Hihara grinned as he forwarded his head to me.

"Why do you forward your head like that?

"So that you can hear me!!!" Hihara shouted louder than before.

"For God sake! Hihara Senpai, my ears hurt!!!" I stood, try to make a distance from him.

_Will my ears survived after this interview??! I doubt it!! I should have bring ear's stopple! I'm a hundred percent sure that his voice will still be heard clearly even if I used it! I'm not deaf! Hello~_

"Ah, sorry, Amou-chan!!" Hihara looked sad seeing my expression. He made puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I.." I stare at his eyes. Those deep golden pools of gold, with a hint of dark brown.

"Hmm.... Alright, I'm okay. Let's just start the intervew, Hihara-senpai!"

I couldn't stand seeing him like that. He got a cute face, seriously, who wouldn't surrender when you're being stared like that by him? No one, I bet.

"Okay!!" Hihara smiled brightly.

"First question, what dou you like except music, senpai?"

"Eating!"

_Okay, eating..._

"Hmm..What about your hobbies, Senpai?"

"Eating cakes!!"

_Fine, eating again..._

"What do you do during your spare time?"

"Eating outside with my brother!!"

_And eating again... What are you? A pig?_

"And what do you think can attract your interest except music?" I prepared myself to hear about_ eating _again.

"Hmm. Oh, that's a difficult question. Hmm.. I can't choose."

My eyes widened, finally I found an interesting topic on Hihara except for FOOD. _Wow!_

"What makes you confused of, Hihara-senpai? Maybe you could just say all of your choices!"

"Really!?" Hihara yelled cheerfully, stood and bend his body in front of me.

_Kami-sama, I will definitely become deaf!!!_

"Of course, what makes you confused, Hihara-senpai?"

"Yes, I will tell you, Amou-chan!" Hihara yelled. _Easy._

"Yes, yes, no need to yell, just go on, say it," I smiled to hide my ears' pain.

"I can't choose between Chinese food or Italian food! I like them both!!"

… Silence.

"Amou-chan?"

"Thank you, Hihara Senpai, please tell Shimizu-Kun to come in," I said, finishing my interview with Hihara. I wasted some time talking to some pig who don't even care about anything but food!

"Eeh?? Oh, okay!" Hihara laughed as he walked to the doors. After he went out and closed the door, I could hear his shout: "Why, I forgot about Kaho-chan!! I was too drawn into food!!!"

I shook my head hearing his shout. _Hihara Senpai is too plain, there's no way Hino-san has a grudge on him. Except if she was angry when Hihara Senpai ate up her bento._

I then wrote a statement under Hihara's name on my notebook. _Greedy Boy. _

A big **no.**

* * *

"Konnichiwa, senpai...," Shimizu walked towards me with his slow steps.

"Konnichiwa, Shimizu-kun! Please sit down!" I stood up and let the cutie angelic guy in front of me to sit. Dreamy.

Shimizu dragged the chair and sat face to face with me. He looked sleepy like usually, but still...handsome. _Viva kouhai!! _His blond hair looked messy, and his fair skin looked sparkling. _Kouhais are the best!! _A smile started to form on my face widely. I like him.

"First question, Shimizu-Kun," I sat and prepared my notebook and pencil again. Shimizu-kun only nodded and waiting for my question.

"What do you like except music?"

"Playing cello." He answered as he yawned.

"No, no, Shimizu-Kun, except for music…," I repeated my question.

"I really like playing cello, senpai..." Shimizu-Kun answered me again as he blinked his eyes repeatedly.

_I asked except for music, not in music. Scratch the like_.

"That is, Shimizu-Kun, I asked you about what you like except musics, and that means except for playing cell-"

THUD!

My question was cut by a loud voice. That voice was from… The-fell-asleep-on-the-table-Shimizu.

"Eh-?" I scratched my head.

_Maybe a kouhai who likes to fall asleep isn't better than a girls seducer or a greedy boy...._

As Shimizu fell asleep into his deep slumber, the interview had to be ended. I wrote a statement on my notebook, under his name. _Sleepy Head._

Kahoko would only feel bad for this sleep deprived boy and be hypnotized by his serene face.

* * *

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou POV

* * *

"Why is 'that thing' sprawling in there?" I sat as I stare in confusion to something lay on the corner. Or for more exact, _someone_. Shimizu.

"Just let him. He looked wakeless, so I let him to sleep on there," Amou said lazily.

I only frowned seeing my sleepy head kouhai, slept soundly on the floor. Amou should have moved him to the floor so that he didn't interrupt her _important _interview.

"So?" I switched my stare to Amou, and raising my eyebrows.

"Hm... Tsuchiura-Kun, Because of you're the closest with Hino-san, maybe I have to give you a different set of questions," She chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I pretended I didn't get what she meant. But in my heart, I cheered secretly hearing her words.

_The closest? He..he..he.. Yup, that's me... So I'm that special to Hino…_

"Hmm. Have you ever thought about what she dislike about you?"

I suddenly became speechless hearing her question. My forehead wrinkled as I tried hard to remember Hino's attitude towards me. What she dislike about me? She always smiled or laughed when she was with me. We often joking and teasing each others, but I didn't think there's time when she was really upset... Except for that time, when I forced her not to quit from concour, I shook her shoulders and shouted at her… But we had made up. Moreover, when we were in the Villa after concour, I played piano special for her…

My face redden as I remembered that day. Under the sparkling stars, I played a song just for her… For the girl I love...

"He, Tsuchiura-kun! I didn't call you so that I can watch you thinking about pervert things. Smiles just by yourself with a red face, totally disturbing," Amou shivered, pouted and tapped her fingers on the table.

_Wha!? Pervert?! ME?!_

My face redden more hearing Amou's words. "Don't be stupid! I'm not pervert!"

"Whatever, I don't really care except if you want it to be my next scoop! Just anwer my question, will you?!" Amou looked irritated. What's wrong with her? Was it related to her previous interviews?

I thought again about Hino. What about me she dislike, I wonder? Hino...

Suddenly I remembered something. Something that made Hino always showed me a scared face. Something about me that I couldn't fix...

"Maybe… Only one thing from me that she didn't like...," I said as I tried to overcome the flush in my chest. I felt terribly hurt thinking that Hino didn't like me. Moreover after I realized my feeling to her...

"Wow, and what is that?" Amou's eyes widened. She looked interested, I wasn't sure was that because of her concern towards Hino, or just simply because of she loved _gossips_.

"Hino was afraid of my big body," I said as I closed my eyes, fell into despair because of there was nothing I could do to minimize my body.

I grew unstoppable, became this huge in this age. I'm the biggest guy between the concour participants. Sometimes I was proud of my body, especially when I mocked Tsukimori's weak body (skinny, anorexic poo-head. Talk about eating rosin), but sometimes I envy Shimizu. Because Hino never showed that scared expression to him. As for Tsukimori, she looked scared not because of his body (of course, he got a very thin body, he might only have bones wrap with skin... No muscles or fat, only skin), but she scared because of his speciality throwing those death glares to everybody. But I thought it could be fixed IF he wanted it. As for me, I couldn't fix it. May be if I cut my leg? But I'l never do that of course. Wait, may be I should do that? Well.., Nah, I'm starting to be crazy here!!

Amou's mouth opened in an awe, and the next second she laughed roarly as she hit the table over and over again. I frowned. _What the hell is funny here????_

_Hino always goggled when she saw me ran into her. She will avoid me quickly, and ended falling because of she slipped. She always scared I will bump into her, or surpressed her. But, I would never do that, wouldn't I? Moreover, I'm not that huge! Well I am huge but still acceptable as a human, not a gigantic monster or something! Not a body builder type, or the sumo wrestler type. I even much smaller than a godzilla! (Not to mention that my hairs has the same colour with a godzila, no...! My green is cuter, don't you think so?)._

"Seriously, Tsuchiura-Kun! You thought so? Only stupid people will think that your thought is true," Amou still laughed, thinking my thought was the most stupid thing in the world. Tears were streaming down her face.

_How can she guarantee that I'm not right?_

(*Author: Actually, if you remember chapter 1, you will know whether Tsuchiura was right or not ;D | Beta: That part is FUNNY. LMAO. =]] Author knows how to make readers laugh.).

"Come on, Tsuchiura-kun… I thought you are the most normal guy from the others. But, well… It's okay.." Amou couldn't stop her laugh.

"Tsk... If you can't stop your laugh, then we could just end this interview," I started to feel annoyed with her laugh. I stood and turned my back to her, preparing to walked out from the room.

"Wa-wait, Tsuchiura-kun!" Amou pulled my shirt's sleeve.

_KRAAAK!_

My sleeve was torn – because of her pulled.

"What the hell were you doing, Amou!" I screamed, seeing my now-free-without-wrapped-by-anything-arm.

"Ooooooops!" Amou gasped, seeing what she held - my shirt's sleeves. "Aaah, sorry, Tsuchiura-Kun!! I'll sew it!"

I glared at her. "You'd better sewing it nicely or I'll be the one who has grudge on you!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Amou panic. "Ah, But I'll sew it after my interview finished. There's still Tsukimori-kun left. You could wait, couldn't you, Tsuchiura-Kun?"

"There's no need to wait," I said as I stared to the door.

"What? Why?"

"Because Tsukimori's already gone home from long time ago."

Amou goggled, gasping, tried hard to obserb what she just heard.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????" That's louder than Hihara-senpai's.

"Amou! Shut your mouth!!" I replied her with another shout. _That crazy witch!!_

"Aaaaaaahh! I should have known it! Tsukimori-kun will never, ever want to wait! I should have known and place him as the first person to be interviewed! Shoot! Damn you, Tsukimori!"

Amou screamed like crazy as she pulled her curly hairs. She looked terribly depressed with Tsukimori's jerked attitude. No, maybe she became _more_ depressed than before. Because from my observation, she was already depressed before. Maybe that was because of the three guys before me..

"Fishy.." Amou then stopped her crazy screams and touched her chin, thinking.

"What again now?" I asked her sarcastically. Thanks to her and Hihara today, I will have to check my ears.

"Tsukimori's the most suspicious person between the others. Yunoki-senpai's quite suspicious also, but still... Tsukimori's attitude is the most suspicious one. He looked pale, he acted so different. This morning incident, that was totally not like him, to make a chaos like that. I don't have to include the greedy boy, the sleepy head, and the stupid guy in front of me. The main suspect is definitely Tsukimori-kun!" Amou talked to herself, drawn into her hypothesis.

"Who is _the stupid guy _in front of you?!" I glared at her.

Amou jolted, realizing my presence. She was speechless, thinking, and all she could do to reply my glare was grinning sheepishly.

* * *

Tsukimori Len POV

* * *

I put my violin on the desk. I had practiced for 3 hours straight, peacefully. There was no interference from the ghost this evening. Since afternoon, when Amou told me to wait for the interview, I chose to go home without paid attention to Yunoki and Hihara's persuasions. Of course Tsuchiura tried to heat me with his harsh words, but my mood was too bad to respond him. _Terribly bad._

Since this morning's chaos in class, every eyes stared at me with curious looks. Some of them looked happy - probably because of they know that I am a _human_ too _(Of course I am! What the hell were they thinking!? Some sort of a walking stone?!_) - and some of them laughed on me (_they were the ones who jealous with me of course. Ha._). First time to be humiliated in front of my shallow-minded classmates.

_Me? Being laughed at? I never experienced such a thing in my life!_

I threw my self to the bed and stare at the ceilings. _Why my life become such a mess? _I closed my eyes and drawn into my thought. What had I done and what I had to do to fix this, to return my well organized, perfect life? I had to make a plan... But, what plan?

DUG!

I stood from my bed, looking for the source of the voice. Then I found my bag fell and my books were scattered on the floor. _Must be the wind..._

I kneeled to fix the books. A piece of paper fell down when I took one of my music script. I took the paper, and looked at it closely. It was a photograph. A photograph that Amou gave us right before Hino's death.

_A photograph taken when the concour ended....When we celebrated it._

In the photograph, all of the concour participants were posed. The cheerful Hihara, The smiling Yunoki, Tsuchiura who looked straight to the camera, The sleepy Shimizu, The timid Fuyuumi, me, and...

_Hino Kahoko..._

Hino Kahoko smiled widely with her right hand signing a victory. She wore a General Education's uniform and stood in the front row. Her eyes were red, looked like she had just cried. But her smile showed a relieving feeling. Something that made me....confused.

_Why? Why did she smile like that and showed her kindness that time, but now she is so.... Different? Why is she so... Full of hatred...?_

I mused, staring at the photograph.

I didn't understand everything that happened around me. I didn't understand about Hino Kahoko. I didn't understand about….

…My feelings.

* * *

From the outside of Tsukimori Len's room's window, there was a certain red haired girl, her hair being moved by the wind. She stared at the kneeling, blue haired boy's back. She continued to stare at his back for a long time, curling her hand on her chest. Seemed like she tried to hold and ensure her heart to stay in its place. Her frozen heart, dead yet being wildly in his chest in a tremendous speed.

"Tsukimori-kun..."

* * *

Inside the practice room.. At night.. Something or _someone_ moved in the corner. He stretched, and stood up slowly, observing his silent surrounding.

"Amou-senpai..? What about the interview...?" He mumbled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Not getting any answers, he stretched himself again, and lay down.. Continuing his slumber.

* * *

(To be Continued)

Next Chapter: Awww! What do you think about the _naked_ Len????? ;D

* * *

**OH!! Please read my other fanfic too, it's titled 'Somewhere Deep Within My Heart'. **

**About the pairings, you guess.. *smirk***

**A lot of Tsuchiura & Tsukimori will be appeared (so much for being fangirl of those two). It takes place right after chapter 59 (manga). Yes this one is a manga based fanfic. I'm planning to write more about Kaji, Kiriya, Kira, & all of the boys, and about the pairing, well you'll see in the final chapter later!**

**Read & Review!! The more the reviews, the faster the update! LoL (talk about the lazy me.. ~_~)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm here again!! Did you guys miss me?? HAHA *who am I anyway***

**Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro's STILL not mine TT_TT**

**Big thanks for my lovely Beta Reader : Oreofudge'DD. She's GREAT!!!**

**All of the reviewers, you're all great!! **

**Now enjoy the chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

From the outside of Tsukimori Len's room's window, there was a certain red haired girl, her hair being moved by the wind. She stared at the kneeling, blue haired boy's back. She continued to stare at his back for a long time, curling her hand on her chest. Seemed like she tried to hold and ensure her heart to stay in its place. Her frozen heart, dead yet being wildly in his chest in a tremendous speed.

"Tsukimori-kun..."

Her lips suddenly formed a wicked grin. Her eyes narrowed as she felt her _spirit_ body started to shiver. A shiver from feeling too excited. Too much excited. Exhilarating. She held her fist on her chest, and tried to overcome her throbbing heart, caused by her evil plan for him. Another mischief for the oh-so-great Ice Cube.

_Tsukimori-Kun… Prepare for your greatest nightmare!_

She laughed silently.

(Author: Got you! You thought that Kahoko fell in love with him, didn't you? Well, she didn't!!! *smirk* Beta: I thought she'd fall in love with him. Like I didn't know what kind of mind the author of this story has. Such imagination. )

* * *

Tsukimori got up from his position, and put his bag on the desk. He turned the photograph so that the white side was up, and placed it right beside his bag. He didn't want to see the photograph. He didn't want to see Hino's face. He didn't want to feel such a strange emotion caused by the dead woman. The confusion was there, and something else was lying underneath.

He held his shoulder, rubbed it slowly because it's sore. Not practicing for one day surely made his arms became stiffen. That was because of the foolish ghost! Didn't she know that for a musician; slackening off practice even for one day was prohibited!? That ghost surely was a fool; she didn't know anything about music even when she was alive. But even if she knew, she wouldn't care. She hated him, after all. Despised. Damning him to the pits of hell.

Tsukimori sighed heavily, and walked to his closet. He opened his closet and searching for a new set of clothes, and of course… Underwear.

His closet was neatly arranged. The clothes were arranged by colors and occasion. So much clothes for only one person. Formal, semi formal, casual, and pajamas, they all about a hundred sets. Mostly of his clothes are dark-colored. He loved dark colors; they fitted perfectly on his pale skin. White shirts were also found a lot in his closet. Seemed like he was really fond of wearing classic style clothes, with white shirts and dark coats. _An old style Ice Cube, with a ravishing body and in a fashion critic's standard, a good sense in style._

He pulled a white shirt (again) and a black jeans. Not to forget his underwear of course. He took all of them and opened his bathroom door. A bathroom in his own bedroom. Yea... That was what rich people always had, wasn't it? A bathroom with a white and huge bathtub, and a shower in it.

He went inside the bathroom and closed the door, putting his clothes at the hanger inside. He began to unbutton his shirt when a certain red head girl was getting ready to haunt him, behind his bathtub's curtain.

Kahoko was busy inside Tsukimori's bathtub. She giggled alone, imagining Tsukimori's startled face when he went to the bathtub to prepare the water. She had prepared bloody hand prints everywhere in the bathtub. Where did she get those bloody hand prints? Well, _she is a ghost; _anything is possible for her, right? All those gross stuff.

_He should be shocked seeing these bloody things, _Kahoko smirked. She was a brilliant girl. More genius than Amou. She had been planning all of this, all day. That was why she didn't haunt him before, and let him to practice his violin. She had done her research about what scenes were able to scare people in horror movies. And she decided to use the same method to scare Tsukimori.

Tsukimori pulled off his shirts and trousers. He folded them neatly and put them in the basket. He then pulled off his underwear, leaving nothing plastered on his body. Perfectly nothing.

Kahoko gasped silently as she saw his perfectly shadow behind the curtain. She couldn't see clearly though, because of the bathroom was so freaking big. She didn't know what he was doing there, but he was surely taking so long. She nearly lost track of her plans, but good for her, she managed to remind herself of the matter in hand. _Here he comes! _She prepared.

He walked to the bathtub as he took his shampoo bottle. _A quick shower will clear my mind,_ he thought_. _He hated to waste his time. He preferred to have a quick shower than a bath in his big bathtub. That was clearly wasting his time. That's for girls, not guys like him.

He pulled the bathtub curtain, as fast as he could. Time is money, shouldn't be wasted.

Kahoko smirked, hearing the bathtub curtain was being pulled. She got her self ready to scare him. She quickly stood up, setting her two bloody hands in front of her chest to show him the blood. That was when the curtain was fully pulled, and she saw him…

**Naked.**

His pale skin looked sparkling, so smooth, and spotless. His body wasn't as skinny as she thought before. His muscles were toned, his torso showed his six packs, but still his muscles wasn't as tone as Tsuchiura's (_No! Not that I've seen Tsuchiura-Kun's body! I haven't! I swear! I can just imagine the body!_). In short, his body was amazing. Well built, not too big, and not too thin. So amazing that it made Kahoko's mind froze. Completely blank.

Kahoko gasped for the beauty scene in front of her. She kept staring at him, studying every angle of his body. Kahoko left his head part, she concentrated to his body. From the neck, then the glorious muscular chest that she wished so bad to snuggle at, that packed stomach she wanted to tickle, then the lower part. Down there. A bit lower. Move down a little. Gah. What a naughty girl. Kahoko moved her eyes lower. Directly down at the...

**_SPLASH!_**

Some water distracted her line of vision, through her head. She blinked her eyes repeatedly as she started to gain her focus again towards someone in front of her. _Damn you. And I thought I could finally take a little peek at that one big..._

Tsukimori pressed his shampoo bottle in a mirror, causing the liquids poured out of it and went through Kahoko's spirit head. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

_He saw Kahoko was staring at his naked body, fascinated. Gaping, with a little drool at the side._

Finally seeing Tsukimori's expression (I tell you again, she was concentrating to his body! Not his head), Kahoko started to gain her consciousness. She closed her mouth with her hands, eyes widened, as she began to scream.

"**PERVEEEERTTTTT!!!!!!"**

Tsukimori's eyes widened in shock. _Why?! she's the one who's pervert!! _He screamed mentally as he immediately turned his back to Kahoko, tried to hide his private part from her eyes. But when Kahoko saw his butt, his oh-so-squishy butt, she began to scream even more. His front body or his back body, they both were giving a thrilling sensation to Kahoko. Turning his back on her was not helping him to make the situation better.

He took his towel from the hanger, but he was really unfortunate that day. His towel was stuck on the hanger. He pulled it as hard as he could; panic was really eating him up. He tried once again to pull his towel, as Kahoko kept screaming behind him. When he finally felt the towel became lighter, he thought that he was finally able to cover his lower body.

But … For being pulled too hard, the hanger was fell down to his head.

And it succeeded in causing Tsukimori fell to the floor, fainted.

Kahoko startled seeing Tsukimori fainted in front of her. She suddenly stopped screaming and immediately scrawled closer to him.

_What to do! What to do!! I didn't expect him to be naked like this! Why didn't he prepare his bath before took off his clothes!? Goodness! If I'm not so good, I would be..., _Kahoko shouted to herself in a panic mode, trying to remove some things that weren't necessary for her to think about.

She blinked repeatedly, fighting her urge to see Len's now-free-to-see-lower-body. Well, he was fainted on his back. He should be resting in his back, so...

She scolded herself again and again. _Dammit, Kahoko! Stop acting like a slut!!!_

She immediately took the scattered towel and covered Len's lower body without facing her head to it. She didn't want to see it! Well, maybe she did want to see it. And in fact, she did see it through her eyes' corner. A glance that she wanted, and she wanted to see it fully.

Kahoko blushed like crazy. _No, I didn't see that! I didn't see that!!! _Kahoko chanted in her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her mind. But she didn't able to drive off Len's naked body from her head. It kept popping and popping again, for a countless time. Very tempting...

_Kahoko! Stop it!! _She slapped her own head_._ _Tsukimori-kun is unconscious now! You have to help him!_ Kahoko scolded herself.

_Wait._

Kahoko stopped her panic. _Why should I help him? Just let him die, and my revenge will be finally paid off. _Kahoko nodded her head. _Yes, that's it_. She said to herself, smirking.

But again, Tsukimori's naked body came to her mind.

_Wait! If I was dead in my school uniform and now I become a ghost wearing my uniform, then… What if he dies when he's naked?_

Suddenly she felt her face blushed. _Tsukimori-Kun will become a naked ghost! A freaking hot naked ghost!_

She immediately shook her head as hard as she could. _I can't let him become a naked ghost! If he becomes a ghost, I will see him more often than now! That's why I don't want to see him naked! And if other ghosts would see him, they'll be jumping to where he is, and suck the life out of his glorious lips, and..._

With the thought, she immediately tried to wake Tsukimori up. She massaged his temples, trying to make him feel better. But with her ghost state, she needed much energy to touch him.

_Fight, Kaho! You won't be able to go to heaven if you kept on thinking perverted things! Let's kill him later, when he wears clothes, so it will be a fair fight! Right now, he's not even moving, and his body drives you mad! _She told herself to kept massaging Tsukimori's temples, without realizing that killing people in their clothes won't make her to go to heaven either.

_Stupid._

-

-

20 minutes passed.

Finally, she felt really exhausted. No matter how long she tried to wake Tsukimori, the almighty was not moving. In fact, it looked like he was no longer fainted, he was sleeping. _Damn it! _She cursed. Now she had to use another method. Tsukimori Len couldn't be moved when it comes to sleeping things. But how can he sleep in a state like this!?

Kahoko tried to find another way to wake Tsukimori up. She looked around, and found a bottle of shampoo on the floor. She took it and pour it on to Tsukimori's face. _Now, you should feel your face sticky, you should wake up now! _Kahoko was half praying, knowing that she couldn't stand too long in a situation like this. Too much for her, being in one room with a _naked_ guy. And remember, a ravishing one.

But Tsukimori didn't move. In fact, he began to sleep soundly. He probably had a sweet dream, not even bother that he was naked, with a girl beside him. A ghost...

Kahoko was speechless; she tried to pour everything to Tsukimori's face and body. Liquid Soaps, perfume, deodorants, hand and body lotions (_he even has a hand and body lotion! No wonder he has a flawless skin!!_), everything she could found in his bathroom. But, Tsukimori is being Tsukimori, he kept staying in his Lalala Land.

Kahoko almost gave up. She looked around again, and decided to wake him with water. She took the shower and pour the water to Tsukimori. She set the water to be in the coldest temperature. _Take this! _She groaned.

But, sorry, maybe Kahoko should know him better. His sleeping was sound. Wakeless. Unless he woke by himself...

To worsen the situation, her eyes found that his _private part_ was printed through the wet towel. Her eyes were widened in shock. _Not again! No!_ She tried to cover her eyes with her hand. But she couldn't, because her hands were seeing through, right? _Oh no! I couldn't cover my eyes!! It's not that I want to see it, I just couldn't cover my eyes!_ She screamed mentally. Well, you could already guess, right? She was so stupid, why didn't she just close her eyes? The naked man was giving her too much poison to her brain, or maybe... She just wanted to see _it_.

When her logic came back to her mind, she stood up and immediately backening his collapsed body. She looked around and trying to find something to help her. _He is a rich boy! He should have that thing in his bathroom! _And then she smiled, finding what she was looking for. A hair dryer!!! She wanted to dry the towel using the hair dryer! She giggled, thanking her own brilliant idea.

She turned on the hair dryer, and scrawling closer to Tsukimori's lower body. She closed her eyes as she began to dry the towel. She waited for about 15 minutes, humming occassionally before she decided to open her eyes again. _By now the towel must has been dry! I'm such a genius-_

She goggled.

Now, the towel was none to be found. It must have been flown by the hair dryer. What she saw now was Len's lower body, without anything to cover it. Perfectly nothing.

Her eyes were locked and her mouth was opened wide.

**"MOMMYYY! THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME!!!!!!! "**

And so on, she screamed, and screamed, and screamed....

* * *

Tsukimori opened his eyes. He felt his head hurt so much. He closed his eyes again, tried to overcome his headache. He felt his face and body were wet. He didn't have any idea, why did he become wet?

Suddenly the incident in his bathroom flashed in his mind. He opened his eyes in shock, and immediately sat up. _She saw me naked! _He screamed in his mind. He blushed as he felt the temperature was getting hot.

He observed his surrounding. It was his room. He was lying on his bed, covered with his thick and comfortable blanket. He opened his blanket, and saw that he was still… Naked. Only covered by a thin towel, exactly on his private part.

_Damn it! Now she's really getting into my nerves!_

He cursed, he cursed, and he cursed. But his face didn't show that he was cursing. In fact, he was blushing with soft eyes. Wondering why his heart didn't agree with his mind. _Guess my heart is really different._

He shook his head, trying to put his poker face on. He should to calm himself. He sighed heavily, and stood up. He walked to his closet and pulled out some clothes, and of course again, his underwear. He wore all the clothes in no time, still afraid of the ghost woman presence. _She might be peeking me from somewhere!_ He said mentally. He felt really embarrassed for the first time in his life.

He pulled his self together, and walked to his bathroom. He opened the door and saw what was his bathroom looked like.

Everything was everywhere. The shampoo, soaps, hand body, perfume, deodorant, hair dryer, hanger, shower, were scattered on the floor. Everything was wet. The floor, the wallpapers, the wastafel were all wet. And not to forget the bloody hand prints in his bathtub. A total mess.

He opened his mouth as he felt his blood was boiling.

**"HINOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**

Now, that was his scream. He didn't have time to feel melancholy anymore. He wanted to kill that ghost woman. That was for sure. _Though she's dead._

* * *

**(To be continued)**

**Beta: Hahaha~! I like Kahoko's evil plot. You're a genius! Share some humor to us. : )**

**Author: Thanks! Your adds are unbelievable good too!! XD**

**NEXT CHAPTER: "You love what you saw, don't you?" **

* * *

**NOW PLEASE READ:**

**Have you guys read 'Somewhere Deep Within My Heart'?? If you haven't, then PLEASE read it XD**

**And I've just published this humor/romance Fanfic, 'Concour's Cooking Class'! Please drop by and leave your review!**

**And like usually, please review this chapter!!!!!!!!**

**The more the reviews, the faster the update!! HAHA!**

**Please HIT this button!!**

**l l**

**l l**

**_l l_**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! **

**Before you read this chapter below, please take a look at this too!**

**If you have time, please read and review my other stories too.**

**I put so much efforts to write them :D**

**A SPECIAL DAY** (Romance/Friendship) ~Complete (One-Shot)~

Summary: Today is a very special day to everyone in this world. Follow Kahoko's journey in this very special day with every boys including Hihara, Tsuchiura, Tsukimori, Yunoki, shimizu, and Kaji. What special day is it?

**-**

**END OF WALTZ** (Angst/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: At Len's peak of career, he lost his ability as a violinist. The only thing he had left was his lover Kahoko, and his ex-enemy Ryoutaro. But the waltz that night changed everything... -Not a One-Shot anymore. Len X Kaho X Ryoutaro. Adult Theme**-**

**SOMEWHERE DEEP WITHIN MY HEART** (Angst/Tragedy/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: When fate and love are combined into one of the biggest part of Kahoko's life,will her tears ever enough? Will her screams ever enough? Will Len and Ryoutaro make her happy? Or will they make her fall even deeper into despair? -LEN X KAHO X RYOUTARO-

**-**

**COUNTLESS NIGHTMARES** (Horror/Suspense) ~On Going~

Summary: All Corda boys and girls were going to a trip. But when they realized that they were lost, there was no turning back. The blood, the screams, the house, the village...and their nightmares... -HORROR/SUSPENSE with romance of Kaho X All boys-

**-**

**FROM DUSK UNTIL DAWN **(Drama/Humor/Friendship/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: Suddenly, Lili casts his spell to make Len and Ryoutaro stuck to each other's bodies. What will happen? DISASTER. The forever enemies have to spend their time together. Fighting, snapping, and knowing each other more, including their feelings to Kahoko. In the end, will they understand the meaning of peace? Can they manage to confess their feelings to their crush, hino Kahoko?

-

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO **(Drama/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: "Len, I'm having Ryoutaro's child." The short sentence from Kahoko's lips is enough to ruin everything in their life. Love, friendship, and future. As they fall into the deepest despair, what do you think love can do for the three of them?

-

**CONCOUR'S COOKING CLASS **(Humor/Parodi) ~On Going~

Summary: Hamai Misa had an evil plan. She forced Len to attend a cooking class, together with the other concour participants. Everybody knew that Len couldn't cook, but... How about Azuma, Kazuki, Ryoutarou, and Keiichi? What will happen? DISASTER... For sure.

**Now, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **Everything in here is not mine, except for the plot and the ghost idea.**

**Thanks so much for Oreofudge'DD for beta reading this story.**

**Now, please enjoy the 8th Chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

It's another morning in Seisou High. There weren't lots of students around, except for those who had morning practices. Birds were singing and the sun was shining brightly. The wind greeted the leaves and brought the sweet scent of flowers. In short, it was a great morning. But it was _not_ that great… For Hino Kahoko.

"Hino Kahoko, why are you hiding in there?" A small voice called. Kahoko hid her face between her knees and folded her arms around her knees.

"I don't want to see him again, Lili," Kahoko said lazily. She pouted, her eyes narrowing at the small patch of leaves that came inside from the opened window.

"But why?" Lili flew around Kahoko's spirit body. The fairy was puzzled because of Kahoko's reactions since last night.

"Because he made me sick!" Kahoko yelled. She snapped her head to face Lili.

Lili was surprised to see her yell. But a moment later, he giggled naughtily.

"Ufufufu… Hino Kahoko, you're blushing." He pointed out.

"What!?" Kahoko hid her face again between her knees. She had been doing that – hiding her face between her knees – since last night. Since she had managed to escape from the…. Fascinating scene…. In his bathroom. The picture in her head wasn't giving her a break.

"You like him," Lili narrowed his eyes as he grinned. Ha! Finally.

"No, I'm not!! Are you crazy?!" Kahoko shook her head, still hiding her face. But Lili could see her ears were redder than any tomatoes in this world. That's a good sign. _Gotcha, Kahoko. I know you have a li'l something for Ice Cube there._

"You like him because of his... great body? Hino Kahoko, what a naughty girl," Lili smirked, flying around Kahoko's head. He made her dizzy.

"Shut up, Lili!" Kahoko grabbed the fata's tiny little body in her palm, and goggled to him.

"Let me go!! Have you forgotten that I'm the one who helped you last night?" Lili cried.

"Yes, and I've said my thanks a million times, Lili. Now can't you just leave me alone?" kahoko released him and started to stare at the piano. She had been hiding in the practice room since last night. She had nowhere to go, since she had decided to not go to her house. Seeing her mother, father, and sister cried for her death? That's stupid, she didn't want to see them like that. Because she will cry louder than them and maybe she won't be able to go to heaven after that. She won't be able to leave them, her beloved family.

She sighed.

"My heart hurt so much."

Lili shook his head. "Hino Kahoko, just admit it. You have fallen into him."

Kahoko glared to Lili. "Like I said before, there's no way I could love him! That bad mouthed, arrogant, narcisstic, shameless…." _Handsome, shooting hairs, soft voice, flawless skin, strong arms, wide chest, six packed torso, and that one big thing … Ugh!_

"Oh, shut up!" Kahoko slapped her own forehead. _Shut up! Stop thinking about him! _Kahoko shouted in her head. She was trying to squeeze those bad thoughts out.

Lili sighed, seeing Kahoko started to become crazy. "Why do you keep on denying him? I've seen everything with my own eyes yesterday. And when I say everything, I mean the whole thing."

"You've seen NOTHING." Kahoko sent him a death glare, with murderous lust shining from her body. Really, really _scary… _The same glare she gave Tsukimori when they had a glaring contest.

Lili gulped. "O… Okay."

Kahoko hid her face again between her knees. Lili stared at Kahoko with a sad look. He shook his head again, slightly. His mind came back to the yesterday event. _Oh man. That Len sure made Kahoko crazy._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"I have nothing to do, I want to play with Hino Kahoko," Lili flew around happily. He was searching for the red haired girl in school. He came to her class to make her surprised. He giggled alone, thinking what will she say to him if he surprise her like that.

"Wait? Why I can't find her??" Lili said to himself after finding Kahoko's seat was empty. "Oh, yeah, the class is over!" He giggled.

Lili decided to search for her in the music building. She might be in the practice room. Lili flew happily, passing two music students. He stopped as he recognized them as Fuyuumi Shouko and Shimizu Keiichi. Her eyes shone with mischief.

"A clarinet and cello romance?" Lili grinned and flew closer to eavesdropp their talk.

Shimizu and Fuyuumi walked silently. Kanazawa had informed all of the concour participants to come to the meeting room, regarding the culture festival concert. And the two of them were walking very, very slowly towards the meeting room. As if there were no one in this school except the two of them. They walked side by side, in a narrow hallway, with very, very, very, slowly steps....

"Ano… Shimizu-Kun…," Fuyuumi called.

"Hmmm?" Shimizu turned his head to Fuyuumi, sleepily.

"Have you... seen... Kaho-senpai again, lately?" She blushed because of Shimizu's eyes were staring at her intensely. His green orbs were piercing on her.

"No… Since her death day, I haven't seen her again," Shimizu shook his head a little. "I was scared of her that day… But now I have forgotten her face... Uhmm.. .Why did I got scared of her?"

"Uhm… Maybe because of she's there for revenge?" Fuyuumi said.

Shimizu nodded. "May..be."

Suddenly two hands grabbed their arms and pulled them forward, causing the couple to gasp.

"Yunoki se-senpai!" Fuyuumi cried.

"Aah.. konnichiwa, sen-"

"Just walk, the two of you," Yunoki cut Shimizu's words as he dragged his two kouhais quickly.

"But… why...?" Shimizu asked, cluelessly.

"Look behind you." Yunoki instructed.

Fuyuumi and Shimizu turned their head and found about a hundred students had been queueing behind them, with murderous glares.

"Hi, why are you all here…?" Shimizu waved to them as his body was dragged by Yunoki.

"Ask your mother! We've been shouting and yelling to the two of you but you two ignored us!!" Shouted a boy.

"Yeah, just go away, will you?!" Added another.

"Haaa?" Shimizu asked them back, still clueless.

"Go- Gomennasai…," Fuyuumi tried to bow to them but failed since her body was dragged by Yunoki too.

"Now you know why I'm doing this. Now, just run okay?" Yunoki smiled dangerously to the two kouhais.

Shimizu and Fuyuumi gulped, and they could only nodded. The three of them ran to the meeting room as fast as they could, avoiding the mob of angry students behind them.

Lili stared at the fuss with a huge opened mouth. He didn't get anything about the clarinet and cello romance. But he got something bigger than that. _Hino Kahoko was dead_.

Lili panicked as he flew around the school, thinking.

_Why is she dead?? Why?????_

Lili cried. He lost his dear friend. He lost Hino Kahoko, the kind girl who helped him to spread the beauty of music. He lost her... And he misses her, very much.

Lili shook his head hardly. He must not cry! He must find Kahoko. There must be Kahoko's spirit around here. Because from what Shimizu and Fuyuumi said, Kahoko had a revenge. And those who had a revenge will become a ghost.

Lili concentrated his fata power to find Hino Kahoko's spirit. He needed quite long time because of he was a fata, a music fairy. He couldn't easily do any magic beside of music. When the sun had already set, Lili finally could sense Hino Kahoko's presence.

He flew to where he felt of her presence quickly. And there... he was already in front of Tsukimori Len's mansion. Lili was quite shocked. Why would Hino Kahoko stay in Tsukimori Len's mansion?

He started to look around, trying to get anything that will lead him to Hino Kahoko.

**"MOMMYYY! THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME!!!!!!! "**

Lili startled, hearing a heartbreaking scream from Tsukimori Len's mansion.

"That was Hino Kahoko's voice!" Lili yelled. He felt happy but also surprised, finding her screaming like that. Lili had never heard someone scream like that.

He flew to the voice's direction, and arrived at a window. A bathroom window. He opened the window with a liitle magic, and slid inside the bathroom. And there he found...

A naked Tsukimori was lying on the floor. And Hino Kahoko was beside him, with a flushing face.

Kahoko's hands were trembling. The naked man in front of her was too irrestisible. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had tried everything to get rid her crazy thoughts about him, but he kept on torturing her innocent mind. He tortured her with his unbelievable good, … No,.. Good would be an insult. It was supposed to be: His Unbelievable Perfect Body. And not to forget, perfect face too. Why did he have to be damn perfect in everything besides cooking?

She blinked and gulped. She stared at his inviting lips. Her trembling hand was now touching his perfect sculptured chest. She tickled his jaw line, and moved her finger back to his chest, and moved up again to his collar bone. After she explored his perfect upper body, she moved her fingers to his soft cheeks. She stroked his cheeks gently, and cupped them into her palms. She started to close her eyes slowly, as she moved her head closer to him. Her lips were trembling, expecting to touch the gentle pink lips in front of her.

It was only 5 inches more.

_BA-THUMP!_

4 inches.

_BA-THUMP!_

3 inches.

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

2 inches.

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

1 inch.

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

0,5 inch.

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

0,015 inch.

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!BA-THUMP!_

0,0000010 inch.

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

-

Lili gasped.

_Hino Kahoko was going to kiss Tsukimori Len, naked?!_

_Judging from the scene, then... then….._

"**HINO KAHOKO STOP IT!!!!"**

Lili screamed as he swung his wand to Tsukimori, causing him to disappear from Kahoko's embrace.

Kahoko blinked her eyes repeteadly. Her lips were almost kissing the floor.

_Ehh?? Where? Where? Where is he???!_

She couldn't find Tsukimori under her. She was going to kiss him, just a little bit more, really, really _a little bit moreeee. _But now he was vanished! Damn! Just when she's almost there...

"Hino Kahoko!" Lili popped in front of her face.

Kahoko gasped, and taken a back. "Lili?!"

"I- I know that you're dead without even found your true love yet…" Lili judged, stuttering.

Kahoko still couldn't get what had happen just now. Tsukimori was vanished, and now Lili was… crying in front of her?

"I know, you haven't get your violin romance yet...," Lili's tears were flowing like a fountain.

"Lili?" Kahoko twitched her eyebrows.

"**BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU COULD RAPE TSUKIMORI LEN!!" **Lili screamed.

Kahoko was jaw dropping.

_What?!_

"Hino Kahoko, please just go to heaven… Forget about him… **DON'T TRY TO RAPE HIM AGAIN**!" Lili screamed between his sobs.

_**WHAT?!**_

Kahoko blushed.

"No, no, Lili, you're wrong! I don't even like him! Why should I rape him!?" kahoko shouted in panic. She waved her hands in front of her face, shakily.

"You don't?" Lili stopped his cry. "But he's naked... and you're going to kiss him. You even explored his body with your finger."

Kahoko widened her eyes. "I-DID-WHAT?!" She screamed.

"You're going to kiss him and you even explored his body with your--"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Kahoko screamed as she shook her head and her hands grabbed her hairs.

"Hino Kahoko?" Lili shocked.

_What did I do? What did I do??? _Kahoko shouted in her mind. _Damn it. He's so irresistible, and so big. Oh my goodness. What is happening to me?!_

"Hino Kahoko, explain to me!" Lili had lost his patient.

"Lili, I wasn't going to rape him! He was about to take a bath when he suddenly fainted and I tried to wake him up!" Kahoko yelled in one breath.

"Oh, okay, my bad then," Lili realized his mistake. He smiled sheepishly. "But no need to worry, I have moved him into his bed."

Kahoko nodded. But inside her head, she was still panicking. Why on earth she was going to kiss him?? _Damn the good looking boy! Damn the fascinating body!!_ _I didn't want to do something to him! He's just.. Ugh. Oh Kami-sama, just take me away from here!_

"But it doesn't change the fact that you want to kiss him," Lili narrowed his eyes, smirking.

Kahoko blushed. Her mouth was starting to form an O letter.

She was going to scream again when Lili swinged his wand and _ZAPP_!

She was already in school…

* * *

Lili sighed.

Kahoko had been hiding her face since last night he took her here. He had to do something to her. She was falling in love, but she denied it… Why? Was that because of she couldn't accept the fact that she was naughty enough to fall in love because of his great body? For sure his body wasn't just the reason for her love. It's something more. But she was too stupid to realize it.

Lili sighed again. He couldn't understand her.

_BRAK!_

Suddenly the practice room's door was opened.

Kahoko turned her head up slowly, and found the last person on earth she wanted to see.

_Tsukimori Len._

Tsukimori was shocked to see that inside the practice room, there was a ghost that he wanted to kill so bad.

He glared at the ghost. Deadly, very deadly glare. Just like the glare he gave her before, during their contest.

"What have you done to my bathroom?" He said with a dangerous tone. The blue haired guy was trying hard not to strangle her. Of course he couldn't do that. She's a ghost.

Kahoko stood up quickly and tried to disguise her shocked face with a wicked smile.

"I- I, do-don't know wh-what are you tal-talking ab-about."

_DAMN IT! MY VOICE'S TRAITORING ME!!! _Kahoko screamed in her mind.

Tsukimori narrowed his eyes. "And you saw me naked. I don't know that you're such a naughty girl, Hino." He gave her a smirk.

Kahoko blushed. "You're the one who pulled off your clothes!"

"And you love what you saw, don't you?" Tsukimori raised his eyebrows, tried to mock her.

Kahoko felt her face was hot.

She was going to say no, when Lili popped up in front of her face again.

Kahoko gasped.

_Lili!!!_

"It's okay Hino Kahoko, he can't see me. Just say that you love to see it," Lili smirked.

_Hell no!! There's no way I love to see it!! _Kahoko shouted silently.

"Yes, you love it," Lili pushed her. He couldn't hear Kahoko's shout in her mind, but he could read everything from her expression.

_No, I don't!_

"Yes, you do."

_No, I don't! _

"Yes you do."

_No, I don't! You hear me?! I don't!_

Kahoko gave him a dangerous look.

Lili sighed in defeat. He looked sad and finally he nodded.

"Okay, I know, Hino Kahoko. So, you hate what you saw?"

"**YES I DO!!**" She shouted it loud, with so much confident. _So what if I do? What is that to you anyway?_

Tsukimori's eyes were widened in shock. His poker face was dropped.

_What did she say???_

Lili giggled and flew around the room. "Got you!!"

Kahoko couldn't understand what had happened. She stared at the happy Lili, and then to the shocked Tsukimori, and then to the happy Lili again, and then to the shocked Tsukimori again... and..

Now she gained her consciousness back.

_Tsukimori-Kun asked me if I love what I saw_

PLUS

_I shouted "Yes I Do" with so much confidence_

EQUALS

_-_

_-_

_**He thinks that I LOVE what I saw!!!**_

Kahoko opened her mouth hugely as she felt smoke started to come out from her ears. Her face was red and her heart was thumping loudly. She couldn't even say a word. This was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her.

Tsukimori's face was also flushed. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He only wanted to mock her. But the truth was... She **DID LOVE** to see his… Naked body?!

Lili was giggling around the room. He felt happy to see the two's reaction.

The two of them were blushing like crazy. They were frozen, staring at each other.

Tsukimori even didn't realized that the school's bell had rang.

And he didn't remember that…

Just now he was wanting to kill her so bad…

* * *

**(To Be Continued)**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: "Now, time to torture you, Tsukimori-Kun...," Amou grinned as she tied Tsukimori's hands.**

* * *

**So, tell me what do you think about this chapter? ^^**

**Your reviews are highly appreciated. I need them to encourage me in updating.**

**HIT the button BELOW :))  
**

**l l**

**l l**

**_l l_**

**\/**


End file.
